


Jumping A Jedi

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of these actually have plot, F/M, If they are then I'll tell you, Lemons, Sexy smut, Sinful Sundays, Smut, Some of them are AUs?, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 38,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: All my x Reader Sinful Sunday prompts in one place. Prompts and any other necessary info in the summaries.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Dry Humping Obi-Wan. Prompt: "I know we're just friends, but you're sitting on my lap and I'm so sorry if I get hard."**

You weren’t actually sure how you and the Jedi Master had ended up in this predicament. The last thing you remembered hearing was Anakin yelling something along the lines of “We’re being boarded. Hide with the Senator in here,” before you were shoved into the small space, landing in the Jedi Master’s lap.

You went to move, but his hands circled around your waist. “ _Don’t_. I know the space is small, but we’ll fit better like this than trying to occupy our own spaces,” Obi-Wan told you.

He let out a grunt as you settled back down.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” you moved slightly, swinging your leg over so that you were straddling him to better take in his face. This unknowingly caused you to grind your ass against him. He let out a strained groan. “Obi?”

Obi-Wan looked sideways. His expression was pained and… was he blushing? He cleared his throat before speaking, looking everywhere but at you, “Look, **I know we’re just friends, but you’re sitting on my lap and I’m so sorry if I get hard.”**

Your eyes widened. Almost in response to his words, you felt his erection growing underneath you. You knew you shouldn’t enjoy this fact. He was right, you were friends. _Just_ friends. His code prohibited him from feeling anything else for you, but _you_? _You’ve_ carried a torch for him since he was first assigned to your security detail years ago. That was why you found yourself grinding against him again, _intentionally_ this time.

“ _Stars_ ,” he groaned, holding your hips to keep you still. “What are you doing?”

You smirked. “Well… we’re stuck in here. Might as well try to have a little fun given the situation.”

“We _can’t_ ,” he sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall.

“ _No_ ,” you said pointedly, “ _You_ can’t. _I_ can. _I_ don’t have a code.” You kissed the side of his neck. “I can do whatever I want, and as long as you don’t do anything… technically you haven’t broken any rules.”

He moaned your name as you nipped a spot on his neck, his grip on his hips tightening. 

“Obi, _please_ ,” you begged. You took his hands from your hips, sliding them up your body, ghosting the sides of your breasts before gently pinning them against the wall. “Let me do this.”

His eyes were heavy with lust, but he nodded. Your hips started up again while you kissed him everywhere but his lips. You weren’t going to be cruel and force him to try and not kiss you back. His moans fed your ego, speeding up your hips.

“Darling, I’m going to-“

“Then do it,” you coaxed him. “ _Cum for me_.”

Your words of encouragement were all he needed. You felt slightly bad, knowing that he’d have a spot on his pants, but watching him come undone beneath you was worth it. His face was flushed, and a hickey was forming just under the collar of his shirt. You took pride in the mess you’d created. He was incoherently babbling about how good you made him feel without even really touching him, and how he hadn’t even thought about doing anything like this.

You couldn’t help it, you laughed. He was so cute, praising you for giving into your baser needs. “Friends take care of each other,” you shrugged.

His eyes were hazy as he drunk in the sight of you. You knew you looked just as frazzled, probably. You could feel your hair coming out of the intricate braids around your head, your crown was askew. Your face was hot and you were sweating a bit from the exertion.

“What if…I wanted to be more than friends?” He drawled, his head falling to his shoulder as he took you in.


	2. Taking it Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I wanna take my time with you tonight"

Your head leaned back onto the pillow. Obi-Wan’s hands traced lazy circles up the sides of your chest. He was kissing you tantalizingly slow. Obi-Wan was trailing kisses down your naked body, slowing before he kissed something interesting. It was killing you, but you couldn’t do anything. No, he had made sure of that with the force, gently but firmly pinning you to the mattress.

He had been gone for weeks when he came to your apartment. You’d barely said two words before your clothes were being strewn around your room and you had fallen back against the mattress. Yet, all that speed was gone now. 

“ _Obi_ ,” You groaned. His kisses spread like wildfire across your skin, and it ignited a spark deep in you.

“Patience, my dear, I want to explore you,” he teased as he gently tugged on your nipple with his teeth.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you moaned. This wasn’t fair. This was torture.

Obi-Wan let out a guttural groan at the sound. “ **I want to take my time with you tonight** , especially if you’re going to reward me like that.”

You let our a shaky breath as he slipped a fingertip through your folds, not quite entering you. He drunk in the lust in your eyes, a satisfied smirk firmly lodged on his face. His thumb pressed down on your clit causing you to gasp at the contact.

“Tell me what you want, darling,” he purred.

“ _You_. I want _you_ ,” you whined.

“Where?” he asked. “Do you want me _here_?” He kissed your breast. “Or, _here_?” His thumb ghosted a circle around your clit. “Or, maybe _here_?” He entered you with two fingers.

“Everywhere,” you whimpered. 

His eyes roamed down your body, enjoying having you at his disposal. His mouth latched onto your breast, languidly circling your nipple with his tongue in tandem with his thumb between your thighs. 

You wanted to hold him against you, to feel his hair in your hands. You wanted to buck your hips. You wanted, no _needed_ , him to go faster. The build up was excruciatingly slow. 

“ _Obi, please_ ,” you begged, hoping that he would take pity on your desperation. Instead, he stopped. 

His face popped up next to yours. “Well, since you asked _ever_ so nicely, darling,” he drawled.

You felt the force hold on your body melt away. Your hands sprung up to take the sides of his face in your hands, pulling him down to meet your hungry lips. Legs wrapped around his hips, you flipped so you were on top. You respected his want to explore you, but the time for exploration was over. Obi-Wan’s hands settled on your hips, gripping them firmly as you sunk down onto his member.

You let out a hiss as he filled you. You barely gave him time to adjust before you started to ride him, a break-neck speed to make up for how slow he had been earlier.

Soon, his breathing was getting ragged. His bangs had flopped into his face and were sticking to his forehead. You could feel your orgasm building within you, the need to chase that high was something you couldn’t ignore. You wanted to feel effervescent.

“ _Darling, please,_ ” he begged, “Darling, slow down. _Please, I don’t want to_ -” His hands gripped futilely at your hips trying to slow you down. 

“Oh, no, _darling_ ,” you teased. “You’re at _my_ mercy now.”

He let out a shaky breath that morphed into a moan. His hands came up to cup your breasts, lips nipping and sucking across your chest. You knew what he was doing. If he was going to cum, he’d drag you down with him. 

You leaned back a bit, bracing yourself with your hands on the mattress. The new angle you created was magic. Your vision started to darken with each roll of your hips. _You were so close_.

Obi-Wan moaned your name as his cock twitched inside you, and that was it. Your breath caught in your throat as you came hard. His hands held your hips to keep you from falling back as you were reduced to a quivering mess. You felt him pull you back towards him, holding you against his chest. Your forehead settled on his shoulder as you caught your breath.

“So much for taking my time,” Obi-Wan chuckled.


	3. Getting Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> “Fuck I love your hands.”  
> “You take my fingers so well.”

You had just finished showering, wrapping yourself in a towel before heading back into your room. 

“Hello there,” a voice said, causing you to jump and drop your towel. 

“Obi-Wan, you can’t just sneak up on me like that,” you sighed, bending down to pick up the towel.

“Oh, darling, leave it. I much prefer you like this,” he smirked as he crossed the room to you. His lips were on yours, hands roaming your sides. His hands were rough and calloused against your wet skin. Your hands worked at his clothes, letting them fall from his body into a puddle of fabric at his feet. He stepped out of it, falling back with you on the bed. A moan passed over your lips as his hands slowly traced their way down your sides.

“ **Fuck, I love your hands** ,” you moaned as they slid lower and lower. Obi-Wan’s hand ghosted over your folds, earning him a whimper. When you had given him the key to your apartment, you hadn’t expected _this_.

His thumb worked your clit with a couple of circles before turning his attention to your entrance. He wasn’t even looking at your face anymore. No, he was entranced. Obi-Wan focused on the space between your legs as he slowly inserted one finger. He pumped it in and out of you, gathering your slick before slowly adding a second. He set a slow pace, watching his fingers disappear within your folds, coming back more wet than they were when they went in.

“ **You take my fingers so well** , darling,” he groaned, feeling you clench around his digits.

“Want to know what I can take better?” You asked smugly.

“And what might that be?” 

“Your dick,” you winked. 

“Oh, is that so?” He purred.

Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers, sucking off your slick with his mouth before lining his member up with your entrance. He slipped into you, causing you to moan as he filled you. His hands, his glorious hands, found themselves cupping your breasts and squeezing them. One hand rolled your pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger while the other merely squeezed. Obi-Wan’s lips connected with yours, allowing you to taste yourself on him. You lost yourself in each other, moaned names and whispered flirtations as your bodies sang to each other, building in crescendo until the climax. You collapsed, a mess of limbs. You couldn’t tell where you ended and he began. 

Obi-Wan panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He pulled you against him, placing a kiss to your forehead.

“I think I need another shower,” you chuckled.

“I’ll join you this time,” he smirked.


	4. Is That the Best You Got?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Officer!Obi, Resistance Pilot! Reader
> 
> "Is that the Best you got?"

You struggled against the restraints. You weren’t entirely sure how you ended up here. The last thing you remembered was your ship being captured by imperial forces. A flicker of worry went through the back of your mind as realization settled in. You were supposed to get the ship back to the resistance base after meeting with an informant to hand over the set of coordinates for a new rebel base. You were on your way to meet this informant when you were captured.

Footsteps resounded down the hall, and fear crept into the back of your mind as they got closer. You took a shaky breath as they stopped in front of the door to your cell. The doors slid open and revealed a man with auburn hair and a neatly trimmed beard. You blinked. _Force, they sent the most attractive man alive to interrogate you._ He was dressed as a high-ranking officer, but somehow that felt wrong, like it didn’t match who he really was under those clothes. You wanted to groan. You’d tell him nothing about the plans, but you did want him to do more than just interrogate.

“Your thoughts are loud,” he said softly, but the smirk was evident on his face.

“My thoughts?” your brows furrowed. How could he know your thoughts? Unless… “I thought Sith were supposed to wear robes.”

His mouth quirked up into a lopsided grin, “Yes, I’m sure you must think I’m a Sith because of that. However, you would be wrong.”

“ _Oh? Enlighten me_ ,” you teased, although you were in no position to make demands.

He slipped a data pad out of his pocket and held it up. He slipped it into the pocket of your trousers. His hand rested on your hip. “This is for you. You are to take this directly to Bail Organa.”

Your eyes widened at the realization. “You’re the informant. Who are you?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, but everyone you know calls me Fulcrum. Now, they need to think I’m interrogating you,” he explained, “I’m going to need you to scream or moan or…something convincing.”

You bit your lip, raking your eyes over him. “I can think of a couple things we could do to make my sounds seem… _realistic_.”

“ _Oh_?” He asked with a smirk as he rubbed a circle on your hip where his hand rested. His head bent down to whisper in your ear. “ _Is that so_?”

His touch was scorching through the fabric. You could feel the lust building deep within you. With a cheeky grin, you turned your head and captured his lips with yours. He stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss with a ferocity. Hands wandered your body as he worked to undo the buttons on your pants. You moaned against his mouth as he hooked his thumbs over the waistband of your pants and dragged them down. You wanted to touch him so badly, but your hands were still restrained above your head. Frustrated, you pulled against them to no avail.

“I don’t think so, darling. The last time I checked… I was sent to _torture_ you,” he purred into your ear. You felt his hand drop down and make its way across your folds. Without warning, he plunged a pair of fingers into you and began curling them at a quickening pace while his thumb circled your clit.

A low moan passed your lips. “ **Is that the best you got**?” You shot back at him.

“Oh, are you telling me you want more, little one?” he asked devilishly.

You never thought you’d be begging an imperial officer to fuck you, but here you were, doing just that. “ _I want you_.”

“Well, if that’s what you wish,” he said nonchalantly as he undid his pants and freed himself.

He lined himself up with you before pushing in. He let out a guttural moan that he buried in your shoulder.

“Aggressive interrogation techniques?” you asked innocently.

He bit down on your neck, causing you to squeal. Obi-Wan held your hips tightly as he began thrusting at a break-neck pace. It was rough and fast; you could feel the fire building from a spark to a dull roar within you threatening to consume. He used his hands on your hips to change the angle, hitting places you didn’t even know existed. You cried out in pleasure.

“ _Kriff_!” You gasped.

He chuckled against your neck, the vibrations tickling your skin. “What a _mouth_ you have. I’d love to see what it’s capable of sometime. Although, you might want to sell the interrogation a bit more, my dear,” he drawled as he pounded into you, hitting that same spot over and over. Your moans filled the room, as you focused on your building orgasm. Your eyes widened as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Obi, I- “You choked out as your legs started to shake.

“Let go, _and be loud_ ,” he murmured gently into your ear before he nipped it.

You came undone, crying out for mercy from the force as you saw stars in your vision. Obi-Wan followed soon after, spilling into you with a grunt. He kissed you as you struggled to catch your breath in the dim lighting of the cell. Gently, he replaced your clothes and his before undoing your restraints. He placed tender kisses on your wrists where the restraints had chaffed.

“I’m going to leave, wait five minutes and then make your way through the duct system to hangar bay six. There will be a TIE fighter conveniently standing by. The tracking system has already been disabled. Get those coordinates to the rebellion,” he instructed, placing your recovered blaster back in your hand.

“Will I ever see you again?” You asked, trying to hide the hope in your voice.

“Oh, darling, I sincerely hope so,” he winked before leaving you.


	5. More Often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Officer Obi & Resistance Pilot Reader
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "I gotta do that more often."

Your eyes alighted on the man as he walked into the room. 

“My savior,” you smirked.

“Well, my dear, what predicament have you gotten yourself into now?” the man chuckled.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” you replied.

“Are you saying you’re not into bondage?” he asked with a raised brow.

“On the contrary, I think it could be fun. But, unlike last time, maybe you can free my hands?” you asked, looking up at the cuffs.

“I usually don’t…” he trailed off.

“Do you always fuck your captives?” you shot back as he walked up to click the button and free you. You rubbed at your wrists as he responded.

“No, I don’t usually do that either,” he smiled. “There’s just something about you.”

“Well, let me repay you for letting me escape,” you teased.

“Oh? You think I’m going to let you go again?” he teased back, resting his hands on your hips. 

Your hands instinctively circled his neck. You kissed him hard, backing him against the wall. He let out a slight ‘oof’ as his back connected with the wall. Your hand slipped between you to cup him through his imperial regulation trousers. Your body shivered, remembering exactly what the man could do with it.

He groaned as you squeezed him, playfully nipping your bottom lip. “You’re a tease, darling, but part of me wonders if you purposely got caught because you missed me.”

“As much as I enjoyed the last time we met, no, this was… _a happy accident_ ,” you smiled. You kissed your way across his neck as he turned you so that you were against the wall. Your hands were already fumbling against his pants to free him, needing this. His hands tugged down your leggings as you kicked off your shoes, discarding your clothes on the ground. With a jaunty leap, you wrapped your legs around his torso. 

“Eager, are we?” he smirked.

“After knowing what this is like? _Very_ ,” you shot back, rocking your hips into his to take him in. You moaned, running your hands up his chest before sinking them into his hair. You tugged gently on his hair, earning you a groan.

“Darling, one of these days, I won’t be able to let you go,” he purred in your ear before setting a brisk pace. You knew you were on a time limit, and as much as you wanted to savor this, you knew it was for the best. Hips slapped against each other as you responded.

“If that happens, then just come with me,” you murmured against his ear. His lips had attached themselves to your neck to nip and suck against it.

“You’d date an Imperial officer?” he asked in amusement.

You chuckled, “I’d hardly call you an Imperial at this point.”

He thrusted sharply into you, causing you to gasp. “You might be right,” he said with a strained voice as he continued hitting the same spot, spurred on by your moans.

You were so close. You cupped his face to kiss him as you came around him, feeling yourself melt into him. He came shortly after, kissing one of your hands that cupped his face. Gently, he placed you down on the ground and helped you get dressed.

“See what happens when you let me free?” you smiled, kissing him sweetly one last time before leaving.

“I’ve got to do that more often,” he sighed, watching you go.


	6. Breed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Officer Obi & Resistance Pilot Reader.
> 
> Prompts:  
>  “Breed me!"  
>  “Don’t you dare to pull out."  
>  “Looks like someone wants to be a dad/mom.”

Your eyes widened as you caught sight of him across the Cantina. This was the first time you’d seen him off his starship. You chewed your lip in thought. You’d been sent to meet with a Fulcrum again, not knowing who to expect. Yet, Imperial Officer Obi-Wan Kenobi would have been the last person you would have guessed. He scanned the room, catching sight of you. A self-assured smirk grew on his face as he made his way over to you. He was disguised as a local, but you’d know his smug face anywhere.

“Well, hello there, darling,” he purred as he slid into the booth next to you.

“I’m supposed to smuggle _you_ to the rebellion?” you sighed in mock disappointment.

“That was the plan,” he murmured, suddenly serious. “My position has been compromised.” He reached over to take your hand in his. “I’ve been doing a good enough job of staying out of Lord Vader’s way, but I’m afraid I’ve attracted attention. It won’t be long until he discovers me, and I need to be gone by then.”

You nodded. “You’ll be gone by morning.”

“Morning? Why ever can’t we leave now?” he asked.

“Listen, _Kenobi_ ,” you started, not even trying to hide the condescension. “There’s a sand storm coming. To take off during that would be madness. We wait it out, I already rented a room.”

“ _But_ -“

“Might I remind you that this isn’t your ship and you do not have control. You’re in _my_ wheelhouse now, and I’d suggest you get used to it,” you smirked, downing the rest of your drink. In one fluid motion, you slid out of the booth, heading to the stairs to go back to your room for the night. You hadn’t expected him to follow you, but he did. When you got to the room, he was right behind you. With ease, you unlocked the door and entered. 

“Darling… can we talk?” Obi-Wan sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed.

“Having second thoughts about leaving?” You ventured as you sat next to him.

“Not at all. I… I actually wanted to talk about us,” he murmured.

“Us?” You asked with a confused smile.

He placed his hand on your thigh, sliding it further up. “ _Us_.”

It was like a switch flipped in you. Your lips crashed into his as you crawled into his lap. Playfully, you ground your hips into his, earning you a deep guttural groan from him. He started to speak again as you trailed kisses down his jaw and neck.

“I’ve been thinking about you ever since I let you leave,” he hissed as you nipped his neck.

“What about me?” you smirked, rolling your hips again. His instinctual reaction was to grab your hips and hold you in place. You could feel his hardened member straining against his pants under you.

“I want you,” he admitted.

“Then take me.”

He threw you make onto the bed and crawled on top. “Not just like this,” he insisted as he kissed your stomach, sliding your shirt up and kissing more of the exposed skin.

“Then like what?” You asked, slipping your fingers into his hair.

“I want you to be mine,” he said sincerely, crawling further up your body so that his lips were mere centimeters from yours.

“Are you saying you love me?” you smirked.

“I’m saying that I want to love you, if you’ll let me,” he replied with such earnestness that a blush flooded your face. All the thoughts of things you wanted: a family, a permanent home, someone who loved you came creeping out of the boxes you’d compartmentalized them into when you realized you’d never fall for someone in this situation. Your eyes softened as you took in this man, this attractive man, and realized he could give you all of it, that you _wanted_ him to give you all of it. You kissed him quickly.

“ **Breed me** ,” you blurted out.

“W-what?” he asked, pulling up a bit.

“You heard me,” you smirked, sitting up to take off your shirt. You grabbed his hands and placed them on your breasts, squeezing them. “ _Breed_. _Me_.”

He let out a breathy chuckle. “You’re something else, Commander.”

He hastily stripped off his shirt and fumbled with his belt to take off his pants.

You slipped off the rest of your clothes before crawling back onto the bed with him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you completely naked before,” you remarked, running your hands up his chest.

“Likewise,” he smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

“And I’m going to be yours,” you murmured, flicking your eyes up to his. You suppress the smirk threatening to grow at how his eyes widened at your words. He’s kissing you again, it’s hot and passionate and threatening to consume you. Maker, you never wanted anyone this bad in your life. You wrapped your legs around his torso, pulling him closer to your entrance. He slipped a hand down to guide himself into you. You both moan into the kiss at the feeling.

“Darling, you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had,” he murmured before biting down on your shoulder.

You can only whimper in response as he starts to fuck you. It’s not as fast this time, knowing you can take your time. He’s exploring you, experimenting with angles and positions until he’s found the one to break you the fastest. Only once he’s found it does he start to go faster, pounding into you. You cried out his name as he keeps going. You feel your body starting to grow hot, a fresh coat of sweat glistening off your bodies. He’s kissing you hard, swallowing all your moans like they’re fuel to his fire. A familiar coil started to build in your core, getting tighter and tighter as he jackhammered against your cervix. You’d definitely be sore in the morning, but you didn’t care. Your body went taut until it snapped in a white hot flash, cumming harder than ever before. Your vision darkened as you looked at him, riding through your high. His thrusts were getting sloppier as he panted. He was close, his cock twitching inside you.

“ **Don’t you dare pull out,** ” you told him, slamming your hips against his with whatever strength you could muster, shattering the man’s grip on himself. He came inside you, moaning your name. He kissed you as you felt his warmth pooling in you. You ran your hand through his beard as he turned the two of you on your sides, not bothering to pull out.

Your eyes flicked down to where he was buried in you before looking back up at his eyes. “ **Looks like someone wants to be a dad,** ” you teased.

“What can I say, darling? The idea that I could create something wonderful for once…I _like_ it. The thought of wrecking your body and seeing you swell with my child while I do it? I’ll admit it turns me on. Proving to the world that I tamed one of the Commanders of the rebellion to the point where she was begging me to breed her? It’s a boost to my ego,” he smiled, kissing your forehead.

“So what happens now?” you asked.

“Well, I assume we get back to the rebellion, I do what I can from there with the knowledge of the Empire that I have,” he replied.

“I meant with us,” you smiled.

“Oh, that’s simple. I make love to you every day we’re in the same place, and think about you non-stop when we’re not. It’s not much different than what we’ve been doing, I suppose. The only difference is that I get to see you with my child and you know that I love you,” he murmured, giving you another kiss as his hand slid down to rest on your side, He ran a thumb over your stomach.

“You forgot something,” you whispered.

“What’s that, love?”

“That I love you, too.”


	7. Only A Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wears Obi-Wan's Cloak and nothing else.

Obi-Wan returned to his room after the council meeting to find you waiting for him in his cloak. He watched you smooth your hands over the fabric, tilting your head to smell him on the collar. He loved the way it dwarfed you, dragging on the ground as it hung off your diminutive frame.

“Having fun trying on my clothes?” he chuckled.

You gasped, turning to look at him. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

“It was a quick briefing,” he shrugged, coming over to wrap his arms around you from behind. He placed a kiss to your cheek and then paused. “Darling… are you naked under this?”

“Maybe…” you trailed off innocently. You knew how much it turned him on when you wore his cloak.

Obi-Wan let out a guttural sound from deep in his throat. It was purely animalistic and you loved it. He bent his head to kiss a trail down your neck. “You’re such a tease, little one. You _know_ what you’re doing to me.”

“I can’t be a tease if I’m willing to let you have sex with me, Obi,” you poinedt out, leaning your head to the side to give him better access. “I’d be a tease if I did this and just left you alone for the rest of the night. But, I’m not. I plan on staying.”

“ _Oh, is that so_?” Obi-Wan smirked. His hands left your body and you turned to see what he was doing. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him start to undo the many tedious layers of his Jedi robes.

“Eager, are we?” You teased as he was down to his pants.

“I felt a little overdressed,” he shrugged.

“Technically you’re still overdressed,” you smirked, as you tugged at the waistband of his pants.

“Now who’s eager?” he shot back. You rolled your eyes and kissed him. Obi-Wan gripped the cloak and used it to pull you with him as he walked back towards his bed. He fell back into the mattress, taking you with him. You landed in his lap, his cloak starting to slide off your shoulders. His hands slid up your abdomen, smoothing over your shoulders to shed the layer, pooling it around your waist. His eyes burned your skin as he trailed his gaze across you.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured. His hands skimmed your skin reverently.

You ran your hands up his arms, “And _you_ are lovely.”

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, looking up at you with those beautifully blue eyes. You felt like you were drowning in the love reflected there.

“I missed you, too,” you replied before softly kissing him.

You leaned into him as your hands worked at his trousers. Your moves were gentle and deliberate. Even though you hadn’t seen him in months, even though you didn’t know how long you’d have before he left again, you wanted to cherish this moment. To savor it so that it would be burned into your memory, easy to recall on during those long, lonely nights. You flipped so that you were underneath him, cloak splayed beneath you. He took the initiative to slide his pants and underwear down his legs and discard them on the floor. Obi-Wan crawled back over your body. He kissed a trail of butterfly kisses up to your mouth before capturing your lips with his. It was a sweet kiss and you smiled against his lips.

He slowly entered you, dropping his forehead down to your shoulder. “ _Oh_.”

You slowly rolled your hips against his, the moan you emitted filled the room. You set a slow pace. This wasn’t a marathon. You weren’t animals in heat. You were two lovers coming together under the cover of darkness as the moon shone through the blinds coating your skins in its luminescent glow. You were two halves becoming one whole. It was slow and sweet, gently building in crescendo as he deliberately thrusted to hit all the right places. You gave yourself over to pleasure, crashing down around him as your muscles contracted before fluttering. He followed shortly after, moaning your name in your ear, a sweet sound for only you to hear. He pulled out and laid down next to you, pulling you into his chest. You looked down slightly.

“You’re going to need to wash your cloak,” you chuckled.

“So it seems,” he chuckled along with you.


	8. Hold Onto Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "You might want to hold onto something."

You chuckled as he ushered you into the small space. “What is with you and closets?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, “There’s not a lot of places to hide away in these days.”

With a shake of your head, you let him close the door. “Is there a reason you’ve brought me to this….” You trailed off to take in your surroundings. “Custodial closet?”

Obi-Wan’s hands were on your hips, pulling you flush against him. His lips connected to your neck. “I can think of a few reasons, darling.”

“Oh? Enlighten me,” you smirked, already feeling his hardness against your backside.

He ground his hips against yours, “Darling, the time for talking is over.”

“This coming from the Republic’s great negotiator,” you laughed, the sound getting caught in your throat as he gently bit down on your pulse point. He was right. The time for talking _was_ over, especially if he was going to tease you like that.

Clothes were quickly discarded or rearranged to allow for better access as hands and lips roamed free. You found yourself backed up against a shelving unit. Obi-Wan shoved the contents off the shelf and onto the floor, prompting you to fix him with a look.

“Maybe you should hold onto something,” he smirked as he sunk down to his knees. He moved your legs so that they were over his shoulders. Your only support was the shelving unit you were using to brace yourself. Without warning, his tongue plunged into your folds to lap up your slick.

“Obi,” you gasped, wanting to fist his hair in your hands and pull him closer. You knew you couldn’t though, or else you’d fall. You whimpered as his tongue made lazy loops around your clit. He hummed in delight against you from all the sounds you were rewarding him with. It was almost as if you could feel the vibrations in your core. With every swirl of his tongue or suck from his mouth he was building your high. You looked down at him and smiled. Somehow, the view of auburn hair between your legs just felt _right_ , like it was meant to be. Your hands tightened on the shelving unit as your legs started to quake on his shoulders. You were so close. Part of you felt grateful that your legs were supported by his shoulders, because they were starting to turn to Jell-o. You felt the familiar heat burn in your core as your muscles started to tighten. As you closed your eyes, you hyper-focused on the sensation of his mouth. As he worked tight circles around your clit, you were incoherent. With one last suck, you snapped like a rubber band. You were barely able to hang onto the shelf as you came crashing down moaning his name.

Obi-Wan pulled back slightly and kissed your thigh before gently setting you back down on the ground. He looked up at you with those brilliantly blue eyes, his hair in disarray. You tugged him up to you so that you could kiss him, tasting yourself on him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he hooked your legs around his waist.

“There’s more?” you asked breathlessly.

“Oh, darling, I am far from done with you.”


	9. Bedroom Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “ You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour - time to show me what, exactly, was on your mind.”  
> “Oh, god, do that again.”

You hated going to Senate functions sometimes. It was all a bunch of politicking, which is what you did during the day. The fact that you had to do the same exact thing in a nicer setting with alcohol involved didn’t exactly change the fact that you were _still_ politicking. You rolled your eyes as you listened to Senator Dodd wax on about the good the Trade Federation was doing. The conversation wasn’t your cup of tea, not when you knew too much about his involvement on Naboo. You had talked about it all with Padmé, the fact that he tried to lie about it just made your stomach turn. You scanned the room, eyes lighting up when they fell upon your favorite Jedi Master, Master Kenobi. He locked eyes on you and you gave him a subtle wink. You smirked when you saw him choke on his wine, getting slapped on the back by Anakin. The man was hopeless, but you loved him anyway. Torturing him at functions like these was just more fun for you, because you knew you both hated them. It was almost a game you’d play, trying to see who would seek the other out first before quietly slipping away from the festivities. You were going to win tonight. You kept giving him subtle winks or checking him out as you both orbited around the room, barely interacting with each other if viewed from the outside, but a whole conversation in the subtle details between the two of you. He was close to cracking, especially as he watched you sip your wine before running your tongue over your bottom lip as you stared at him. You gently excused yourself from your circle of party goers and went out onto the balcony for some fresh air. You weren’t surprised as you felt a presence behind you, encircling arms around you as you leaned out on the railing.

 **“You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour - time to show me what, exactly, was on your mind,** ” he murmured in your ear, gently nipping at the lobe.

You leaned back against him, turning your head to kiss his cheek.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” you asked as you rolled your hips back against him. He let out a guttural whine in his throat at the actions. Your eyes opened wide at the wonderful sound. You moved to do it again, but he quickly held your hips in place.

“ _Obi_ ,” you whined at the restriction.

He bit down on your neck and you whimpered. “ **Oh, force, do it again**.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Let’s get out of here before we cause a scene.”


	10. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alsoooo Breeding kink popped out in this one.
> 
> Prompts:  
>  “I need to work on my dirty talk. Wanna help me?”   
> “I love it when you ride me.”   
> “Oh my god. Did we just break the bed?

You hadn’t known what to expect when Obi-Wan Kenobi called you at work. You had always been best friends… with _benefits_. You both had a habit of hooking up with each other after one of you broke up. Or at weddings when you went together because you didn’t have dates and you got drunk. It was never something you really planned on doing? It’s not like you hooked up on a regular basis. You were both looking to date other people and had even been on a couple of tinder dates with other people. Which is why the conversation you had had with him was not a normal conversation, regardless of how… _involved_ you two were.

“Hey, darling,” he said when you picked up. You could almost hear the smile on his face.

“ _Obi_ ,” you replied with a teasing tone. “I’m at work. What can I help you with?”

There was a pause on the other end, causing you to worry. You hoped he wasn’t in trouble.

“Listen, I’ve been chatting with this woman on tinder and she happens to be into dirty talk…” he trailed off.

You stifled a laugh, “That is definitely _not_ your strong suit.”

“I know, love. **I need to work on my dirty talk. Which is why I was wondering if… you wanted to help me?** ” His tone was nervous, but hopeful.

You bit your lip, contemplating his request. The thought of listening to his accent whispering dirty things in your ear was almost enough to make you moan into the phone. His voice was like sex, so hearing him use it to talk about sex? Oh, you were _so_ into this.

“Of course, you’re my best friend. If I’m anything it’s a good wing-woman,” you smirked.

“Great. Pack an overnight bag. I’ll pick you up at 8,” he said before hanging up.

You blinked. Why would you need an overnight bag to help him with dirty talk? That thought kept niggling at the back of your mind through the rest of your day. You did as he asked, though, making sure you had a bag packed for when he arrived at your apartment.

“Darling,” he smirked when you opened the door. He picked up your bag and threw it over his arm. “Shall we?”

You rolled your eyes at him, but followed him out to his car. You chatted about mundane things on the way to his place, trying to work up the nerve to ask why you needed an overnight bag.

By the time he got back to his apartment, you’d decided you’d just wait and see. You usually felt comfortable around Obi, but as you sat on his couch, you suddenly felt awkward and unsure of yourself.

“So,” Obi-Wan began, “let’s start with the basics. When does one use dirty talk?”

You thought about it for a moment, “Well, there’s different situations that you’d use it in, I guess. Like while making out, or to get someone in the mood… or during sex.”

He nodded. “I’m going to try it. Tell me how I do.”

You nodded, watching in interest as he slid next to you. He draped an arm around your shoulder and leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“Darling, when you wear those leggings, I cannot stop staring at your ass,” he murmured.

You shook your head, feeling tingles form on your spine just from the act of him whispering. “ _Try harder._ ”

“You’re a harsh teacher,” he chuckled.

“Dirty talk is… _filthy_. Your talk is like…vanilla with one sprinkle on it,” you explained.

“Well, _you_ try,” he countered.

You rolled your eyes and leaned into his ear, dropping your voice down. “ _I want you to fuck me into the mattress so hard that I can’t walk, filling me with your cum until you turn me into your breeding bitch_.”

You pulled back and gave him an innocent shrug. “Like that. Now you try.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, his face a slightly darker shade of red. He bent his head toward your ear, deciding to kiss the shell of your ear first instead of just going right for it. “Darling, the thought of you being a dirty little slut so easily makes me wonder how easy it would be to make you beg for my dick, only being satisfied once I’m buried deep inside and stretching you out in a way that you know only _I_ can.” He followed up his statement by licking the bottom of your earlobe.

“S-see? You’re doing great, you don’t need me,” you murmured.

“I may not _need_ you right now, darling, but I _want_ you,” he purred, running his hand up your thigh.

“Obi, I think that’s enough practice for today,” you whimpered.

“I don’t know… the thought of fucking you until you swell out with my child… I never realized how badly I wanted that,” he replied, peppering kisses down your neck. You let out a moan as he sucked on your sweet spot.

“Obi-Wan, you don’t have to keep practicing,” you replied, pleading. You couldn’t take much more teasing. You were already dripping for him.

Obi-Wan swiftly pulled you into his lap, “Oh, darling, I’m no longer practicing. I meant it. You were the one who brought it up, you _naughty_ little thing. I’m just more than happy to oblige.” He ran his hands up your stomach, entranced. “I want to see you grow with my child. See it wreck your little body as you get bigger, showing the world that you are taken by a man who satisfies your basic primal needs…” His eyes flicked up to yours, but they were no longer the brilliantly clear blue you were used to. No, these were hazy with lust as he continued to push your shirt up higher on your body.

The air was thick with tension as you could only breathe and watch him take your shirt off. His hand tentatively unclasped your bra from behind you, letting it slide down your arms and putting you on full view. There was a brief moment where he just _stared_ at you, and it was _killing_ you. Your lips crashed down onto his. You were doing this. The kiss was hot, and his hands slid up to your breasts to cup them, rolling your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers when he wasn’t squeezing them. Your head lolled back as you let out a moan, rolling your hips against him. His mouth was on your neck, kissing and sucking his way down to the valley between your breasts. He paused as if contemplating which breast to focus on first. Obi-Wan finally picked one, his tongue like velvet as it swirled around your nipple before sucking on the pert bud. His mouth was warm on your skin as you arched into him, sliding your hands into his hair to pull him closer against you. He groaned at the feeling of your hands in his hair.

“Darling, I _need_ to fuck you,” he groaned, grabbing your hips and pushing you down onto his lap as he ground against you to prove his point. His large erection could be felt through his jeans.

“I thought you said you only _wanted_ to,” you breathlessly teased.

“Only good sluts get knocked up,” he said with a raised eyebrow, causing you to gasp.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Not enough,” you chuckled as he stood up with you in his lap. His arms wrapped around you as you let him carry you to his bedroom. Clothes were hastily discarded so that you could bask on his full erect glory. He was _lovely_. How he was still single was beyond you. He could have anyone he wanted.

He crawled on the bed and pulled you in his lap. His dick hit your stomach as he looked up at you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he dragged his eyes across your body. You didn’t know why, but that made you flush more than his dirty talk from earlier.

You leaned down to kiss him as you lifted your hips before sinking down onto him. He moaned against your mouth, hands squeezing your hips. You closed your eyes and sighed at the contentment of being so full of him. You were so wet that slipping down was so fluid that you landed on him a little harder than normal, sending a jolt up your spine. You smirked as you look down to see your stomach pouch out a small, almost imperceptible bit. He was so big and you _loved_ it. His hands splayed across your sides, his thumbs inches from touching where they were rubbing lazy circles on your stomach. You locked eyes with him, knowing that he was thinking about the dirty talk from earlier. You raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. After rolling your hips, you let out a guttural moan, smirking at how he squeezed his eyes shut at the motion. He started to thrust up into you as you started to bounce on his dick. You were living for the sound of skin slapping skin as the pace got faster and faster. One of his hands left your side so that he could rub tight circles on your clit with his thumb. You leaned back onto your hands to give yourself a better angle. The feeling of friction in all the right places was almost too much for you to bear.

“ _ **Kriff**_ **, I love it when you ride me** ,” he grunted as he fucked up into you. He sat up to kiss and suck love marks up your neck before whispering in your ear. “I’m going to fuck you so much until you want me and _only_ me. You _will_ be mine.”

“ _Obi_ ,” you moaned as he bit down on your pulse point. You felt the familiar heat pooling in your stomach. Your body tightened and you let out a strangled cry as his thumb pressed harder against your clit. You were seeing stars and you hadn’t even started your orgasm yet. He moved his hands to your hips and used them as leverage to fuck you harder, impaling you on his dick. You faintly thought you heard the sound of wood cracking, but you were so lost to the world that you didn’t think to care. It was too much and it sent you over the edge, screaming his name. You came hard around him as he fucked you through it before kissing you hard as he came inside you.

You were breathless as you collapsed against him, head resting on his shoulder. Your body was so spent that you could barely hold yourself up. Obi’s arms wrapped around you and you heard him chuckle.

**“Oh my stars, darling, I think we broke the bed.”**

But you barely registered the words. Your brain kept cycling back to what he had said during sex about how he wanted you to be his. “Obi, if you wanted to work on dirty talk for someone else, then why did you fuck me?”

He sighed.

You pulled back with the strength you could muster in your jelly limbs to look him in the eyes. It hadn’t bothered you before, because that was how you were. You used each other when you needed, but _this_ seemed different. So you pressed on. “ _Why_?”

“There is no other woman,” he admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I want you and _only_ you. I have ever since we hooked up at Padmé and Anakin’s wedding and I realized that I loved you,” he smiled a lopsided smile. His hand slid up your stomach.

“And wanting to breed me? Was that just the dirty talk?” you asked.

“Oh, no. I meant every word,” he smiled. “Why?”

“Because I love you, too, and if you really want that, then maybe we should have some more sex in case this time didn’t take,” you smirked.

He flipped you so that you were laying in the bed. “Oh is that so?”


	11. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Obi are professors.  
> College AU

Everyone knew there was tension between the Psychology and Law Professors. They had different views on almost everything, but that didn’t stop students from shipping them. Especially since they always ended up having sexually charged arguments at student-led panels making them a favorite of the students.

You sighed, looking at the email inviting you and Professor Kenobi to speak at the multicultural debate. This was going to end badly, but at least you’d have hot make up sex afterwards. You made your way over to his office to see if he had seen the email.

“So you saw?” he asked with a smirk as you entered the room.

“You’d think the kids would find our bickering annoying, but instead they think it’s amusing,” you chuckled as you sat down in his lap. He gently kissed your neck.

“Well, darling, I can’t help it if you’re wrong,” he teased.

“I’m not wrong, you’re just stuck in your ways,” you shot back as his hand slid up your thigh and under your skirt.

“You know… we could do things backwards this time,” he smirked, rubbing circles on your thigh as it slid higher up.

“I’m not opposed…” you smiled, popping up to shove his papers off his desk.

“I was grading those,” he complained.

“Give the red pen a break,” you teased.

“Fine, love, but I won’t be giving you a break,” he quipped.

That was how you ended up fucking on a desk when a student walked in for office hours. Your face was red when the intruder entered, but Obi didn’t miss a beat.

“I’ll be with you shortly,” he replied, mid-thrust. “I just have to finish up here.”

The student stammered an apology and shut the door.

“Now, where were we?” Obi-Wan smirked.


	12. A Virgin in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgin! Padawan Obi

You leaned against the doorway as you watched him sit there, casually with his leg swung over the other, not knowing what he was doing to you. That’s what bothered you the most. Most men who knew they were attractive acted like it. They _owned_ it, but not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reaped none of the benefits that his attractiveness would get him. You pushed off the doorway, crossing the room to him. He looked up at you as you got closer, expecting you to stop, but you didn’t. You didn’t stop until you were in his lap. 

“D-darling, what are you doing?” he asked, a blush spreading across his face.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ , was this seat taken?” you asked innocently.

“My lap isn’t exactly a seat,” he replied, not even looking you in the eye.

You shuffled in his lap. “Oh, I can move if you want.”

He grunted at the feeling of you “accidentally” grinding into him. 

“Y-you don’t have to,” he stammered. 

Turning to look at him, you responded, “I don’t?”

“N-no,” he replied, his face was positively scarlet.

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can stop,” you murmured, moving to get up. His arms circled around you to hold you in place.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, looking up at you with those bright blue eyes that could stop hearts. “Don’t stop.”

Your eyes darkened as you leaned your face down towards his. Slowly, your lips connected. He was hesitant at first, but then he grew more confident, sliding his hands up to cup your face. He pulled back to look at you.

“I…would very much like to continue this,” he murmured.

You nodded, getting up and offering him his hand. Gently, you led him back to your room.


	13. Stay in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "Let me give you a reason to stay in bed.”   
> " Can (’t) you feel what you’re doing to me?” (yes, I know I modified it slightly , and no I’m not sorry)

You groaned, feeling the bed shift. He was leaving. He always left in the early mornings sunrays, without a trace. If it weren’t for the residual warmth in the bed, then you would have thought your nighttime encounters were dreams. But no, you and Master Kenobi had been secretly in a relationship for months. He would come in the dark of the night, sweep you off your feet to make sweet love to you, and then be gone with the rising sun. You knew it was to keep you safe, because if anyone suspected something between the two of you, you’d become a target. But, some silly part of you didn’t care. You just wanted him with you, forever and always. Your hand snaked out to wrap around his torso.

“Stay,” you murmured sleepily.

He sighed, turning to look down at you. The sunlight rested around his auburn hair like an angel’s halo. He was beautiful. You wanted to know what he looked like with the sunlight to encase him as you made love instead of moonlight you’d come to know so well. The sunlight made his skin golden, a nice contrast to the usual paleness of the moon.

“Darling, you know I have to leave,” he replied, reaching out to caress your cheek.

You cheekily caught his thumb between your lips, running your tongue around it in a circle. **“Let me give you a reason to stay in bed,** ” you winked.

A strained groan came from his throat as a blush settled on his face. He seemed faraway for a moment, remembering something that caused his eyes to go from a brilliantly clear blue to a hazy hue. When they focused back on you, he exhaled. You used the grip on his chest to pull him back down to the mattress.

“You’re actually serious about this,” he murmured, amused.

“I’m very serious about you, Obi,” you purred as you climbed into his lap.

You rolled your hips against his, and a guttural groan ripped from deep in his throat.

“ _Darling, please,_ ” he grit out, **“Can’t you feel what you’re doing to me?”**

With a smirk, you rolled your hips again, feeling his erection against your ass. “Mmm,” you murmured, “it would be a shame for you to leave now.”

“ _But, my dear, I must,_ ” he protested, hands on your hips. You bent down to kiss a trail across his jaw. You knew his resolve would crumble.

“ _Obi, stay,_ ” you whispered in his ear, grinding against him, “You know you want to.”

He sighed. “I always want to. Leaving you,” he murmured, kissing his way down your neck, “is always the hardest thing I have to do. I love you, and more than anything I want to stay here with you, but you know I can’t. Not until this is all over.”

“At least stay one more hour?” you asked hopefully.

He nuzzled his nose against your collar bone. “I suppose an extra hour wouldn’t hurt. I doubt that showing up to the council with an erection would go over well, anyway,” he smirked.

His hands slid up the bottom of your nightdress, pulling it over your head. Gently, he nipped and sucked a trail down your chest. He lifted his hips to slide his pants down, giving you access to him. You lifted yourself up to hover above his erection before slowly sinking down on it. You let out a slight hiss of pleasure as he filled you. You were still feeling the activities from the night before, but you didn’t care. You didn’t know when you’d see him next and you would let him fuck you senseless if that’s what it would take to hold you over while he was gone. You took your time, wanting to savor every minute of it, memorize every motion he made and every sensation he caused you to feel. It was slow, but not torturous. It was a slow build, every moan and gasp adding up until the sum was enough to buy your orgasms from you. You climaxed with a kiss, riding him through his release. Your skin was slick with sweat that glistened in the early morning light. His breaths came in pants as he tried to catch his breath, pressing you against his chest. You rested your head against it, listening to his heart beat.

“I love you,” you murmured, running circles over his ribs.

“I know, darling. I love you, too. More than the stars,” he murmured, kissing your head.

“You have to go, though,” you replied numbly.

“Physically, yes, but you know my heart is always with you.”


	14. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Do you have plan B?"

You had just finished the best love-making of your life when Obi-Wan looked up at you in slight horror.

“Um, darling, do you have a plan B?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Why?” You replied.

He sighed. “The condom broke.”

Your eyes widened in panic. “U-um, I’m sure I have it around here somewhere,” you commented, getting up to search through your medicine cabinet. You were doing your best to keep your hands from shaking. 

Obi-Wan came up behind you to steady you. “If you don’t, I’ll just go pick some up. It’s okay. I know that’s not something you want.”

You turned slightly to bury your face in his bare chest. He stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head.

“It’s not that I don’t want it,” you sighed. “It’s just…”

“You’ve got your life planned out and you don’t want to derail it to have a kid with me,” he smirked.

“That’s not it either,” you protested.

“Sweetheart, we’ve been hooking up for months casually. You won’t hurt my feelings,” he smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Obi-Wan, I’m serious. I love you,” you sighed. This wasn’t how you had expected to tell him those three words, but here you were. “I just… know that you can’t exactly have kids or attachments.”

He tipped your head up to face his. “I love you, too, and I would do anything for you. Which is why I’m offering to do whatever it is you want me to do. Do you want me to go to the store?”

You chewed your lip, mulling it over. “No. There’s no guarantee that this will happen, and if it does… then we get to raise a kid. If it doesn’t… then maybe we could actively try?”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Are you saying you want a serious relationship with me?” A smile tugged at his lips.

“I’m saying… that I want you to be officially mine.”


	15. I May Not Be Able To Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "I Want You"  
> "Once we start, I may not be able to stop."

You and Obi-Wan had been skirting each other this entire trip. You knew you couldn’t do anything with each other. His code forbade that, and your moral code forbade you from doing something that could lead to regrets for the both of you. You couldn’t deny the attraction though… or the tension.

He passed by you for the third time, accidentally brushing the skirt of your nightgown when you snapped.

“Master Kenobi, can I help you?” The room you had rented on the cruiser was small, but he made it feel so much smaller when he kept invading your space.

“Sorry, darling,” he smiled sheepishly. “Guess I’m just trying to clear my head.”

“And pacing does that? I thought you meditate for that,” you shot back, placing your data pad on the bedside table, causing your neckline to shift and slide down your shoulder.

“Sitting makes my current predicament worse.”

You shot him a look. “Current predicament?”

He sighed, closing his eyes. “Darling, your nightgown has me thinking.”

You looked down at yourself and then back up at him. “What kind of things?”

**“I want you, _now_ ,**” Obi-Wan replied, sitting down on the bed in front of you. Your heart fluttered as he slid his hands up from your ankles to your thighs, gently kneading them. You were so torn. You wanted this, but the consequences weighed heavily on you.

“ **Are you sure**?” You asked, chewing your bottom lip. “ **Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”**

He looked up at you resolutely, “I’m sure. I’m tired of this dance we’ve been doing, of always hiding how I feel for you. I can’t make these feelings vanish, and I know it’s wrong, but I want to lean into them. I just don’t see how surrounding myself in the warmth of your love could be bad.”

You gently pulled the fabric higher so it slid up your thighs, pooling around your waist. He exhaled at the sight, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” he said, slightly strained.

“It’s a long nightgown,” you shrugged.

He swallowed before kissing his way up your legs. When he got to the juncture between your thighs, he looked up at you, silently asking for permission. You closed your eyes and exhaled. This would be the point of no return. Up until now it had just been a couple of kisses on your skin, not even your lips, which you could deny. But this? You knew there would be no stopping this cataclysm from happening if you nodded. Yet, that’s exactly what you did. You nodded, encouraging him to go on. That first touch of his tongue against you was like magic. You couldn’t control the gasp, barely prepared for him to continue. His tongue lapped at you with vigor. It was then that you realized just how desperately this man had come to want you. It was like he had been deprived and only you could make that up to him. You were his prize for holding out for so long. His tongue twisted and curled around your clit, occasionally sucking until you were writhing beneath him. He had to weigh your pelvis down with his arm when you started grinding against his face. His beard felt amazing, providing a bit of friction. When you whined at the lack of mobility you suddenly had, he inserted two fingers into your dripping folds. Your consolation prize, you assumed. His fingers worked in time with his tongue, slowly building your orgasm. When your toes started to curl, about to find release, he pulled back.

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” you whined.

He sat back on wiped his mouth. “Darling, I want you to cum, just… _on me._ ”

Your mouth fell open into an “ _Oh_ ” as you realized what he meant. Hastily, you tugged at his clothes, forcing him to shed layers until he was in nothing. Your hands ran up his chiseled chest.

“Those robes really do nothing for you,” you murmured as you took in his physique.

He blushed at the praise, leaning down to kiss you. It was a sweet kiss at first, but it soon got heated as you felt him near your entrance. He slipped himself in, and took advantage of your moan to dominate your tongue and explore your mouth. Your mind felt like it was in a haze, completely overwhelmed with him. The only thought in your mind was Obi-Wan, over and over as he started to thrust into you, setting a moderate pace. You were already a mess from before, but now? Now you were coming undone, on the brink. Desperately, your hands clung to his back to ground you.

“Obi-Wan, I’m so close,” you whispered in his ear. A smirk played across his lips as he sped up. His lips connected with yours, wanting to swallow your moans like they were fuel for him. You came hard, muffled moans and harsh breaths. Your walls fluttered around him, earning you a guttural groan. You knew he was riding the curtails of your orgasm into his, and that thought made you want to chuckle. This Jedi, the pinnacle of the Order to some, had broken the code for _you_. Then, that thought was followed by something a little more dangerous as he came, collapsing on you. He kissed you sweetly, hand caressing your cheek.

“Why me?” you asked when he pulled back.

“What do you mean?” he asked as he laid down next to you.

“Why break the code for me?” You pressed.

“Because I admire you,” he replied.

“You’ve admired a whole bunch of other people that you didn’t do this for,” You said pointedly.

“Fine. Because I love you. I love the way you spend most of your nights on your data pad, working diligently. The way your brow crinkles when someone says something stupid but you can’t correct them since that would be rude. I love the way you look in the morning glow when the light settles around your hair like a halo,” he smiled, kissing your forehead. “I could go on?”

You blushed, “No… you don’t have to. I love you, too.”

“Now,” he said, pulling your body against his. “You should try to get some sleep.”

“Okay, Obi,” you sighed, letting sleep take you over.


	16. Improper Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "Each of my thoughts about you are improper"  
> "Can you feel what you're doing to me?"

You hadn’t given much thought about your new Jedi protector. Sure, he was handsome, but you knew he could never act in any manner that you’d want him to. That was why you decided that you wouldn’t have to change anything about your routine. You’d do whatever it was, wore whatever you normally wore. That was how you ended up strolling around your apartments in your undergarments and a robe.

“Good morning, Master Jedi,” you threw over your shoulder. Your robe rustled around you. You hadn’t even bothered to tie it today. He was usually good about controlling his facial expressions, but this might be the least amount of clothing you’d ever worn in his presence. With an amused smirk, you noted the blush creeping on his cheek.

“Senator,” he choked out.

“Are you alright, Master Kenobi?” you asked, turning to face him. He couldn’t even look you in the face.

“I’m quite alright,” he replied softly.

“Then look at me when you’re talking to me,” you implored.

Hesitantly, he brought his eyes to yours. He let out a shaky breath.

“Obi-Wan, what is your problem?” You asked.

He groaned. **“Each of my thoughts about you are improper.”**

That struck you. A bemused smirk came across your face at the implication. You circled around him, running a hand across his back. He shivered at the contact. “Oh, is that so?”

His hand reached out to grab yours when you came back in front of him. You raised a brow at him. The room was getting thicker with tension as he pulled you against him. The hardness in his pants was apparent. You looked up at him with innocent eyes as he met yours with heavy-lidded ones.

“Darling, **can you feel what you’re doing to me?** ” he asked.

You swallowed. Of course you could feel it. “But I thought….”

“The Code may forbid it, but it doesn’t stop my body from reacting,” he groaned.

“Well now I feel bad,” you smirked, dropping to your knees.

“Senator, what are you doing?”

“I heard the plight of my constituent and now its my sworn duty to resolve the issue,” you shrugged.

“But darling, the _code_ -“

“Forbids attachment. So, just don’t fall for me,” you winked, undoing his pants and freeing him.

“ _Senator_ ,” he said in a warning tone, but you ignored it. You were entranced by him. For a Jedi to be this well-endowed was a shame.

“Master Kenobi, you are depriving the general population and that should be criminal,” you teased.

“What do you-“

You cut him off by taking him into your mouth. His head leaned back as he moaned, sliding his hands in your hair. The action was small, but it spurred you on. You started to suck him off with enthusiasm, sliding your tongue back and forth across his shaft while you bobbed your head. Slowly, he was becoming a babbling mess. You felt him twitch in your mouth. He looked down at you, eyes desperate.

“Darling, I-I’m going to-“

You just hummed around him and took him deeper.

“ _Oh_ , _kriff_ ,” he gasped as he spilled into your mouth. You drank down every last drop, surprised that he lasted as long as he did since he was a virgin. When he was done, you leaned back on your heels, letting go of him with a nice pop. You swiped the back of your hand across your mouth before putting him back together again.

“Did I resolve the issue to your satisfaction, Master Kenobi?” you smirked.

He didn’t respond verbally. He just slid his hands into your hair and kissed you, tasting himself on your tongue.

“Consider that a trade,” he replied, breathlessly.

“Seems like a fairly uneven trade to me,” you said slyly.

“Well, maybe this might result in more aggressive negotiations?” he asked with a raise of his brow.


	17. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping Padawan Virgin! Obi get off.

You took him into your mouth and he let out a gasp. He propped himself up on his elbows to take a look at you between his legs over the edge of the mattress.

“D-darling, what are you-” 

“Shhhh. Just let me do this,” you purr before dragging your tongue up his shaft. He shivers at the action. 

You’re enjoying this. You knew he was working himself quickly to get back to the festivities, but you? You wanted to treat him. To reward him for being so good to you these past few days. He’s definitely nervous. You can feel the tension in his body. Gently, you start to massage his thighs on either side of your head as you start to bob up and down. 

His eyes are wide as they take you in, pupils blown with lust… and something else you couldn’t quite name. It causes you to chuckle slightly with him in your mouth. The vibration caused him to moan your name. 

_It feels so much better when you do it_. You felt the thought swirl in your mind. It took you a second to realize where it had come from, _him_. These were his thoughts, the things he was too afraid to say aloud. They were so loud that they were projected to you. Your lips wrapped around him as you slowly quickened the pace, trying to build this for him. He was starting to relax under your ministration.That thought spurred you on. You were going to give this man the best orgasm of his life. You wanted, no you needed, to watch him break from your actions. You needed to hear him call out your name when he came. His breathing was getting ragged. He was close, but he was holding on. His hands clenched the blanket beneath him to stay grounded, not wanting this to end. He was worried it was just a dream, and that the second he’d cum, he’d open his eyes and you’d be gone. But, that wouldn’t be the case. Obi-Wan was mesmerized by you. It was adorable, really. For the most part, he’d been speechless this entire time, but you wanted him to be incoherent. You redoubled your efforts, letting out a hum of satisfaction as you felt him twitch in your mouth. 

“D-darling, I-I’m going to-”

You gently reached down to squeeze his balls as you pulled back and sunk down as far as you could take him. That threw him over the edge with a gasp that turned into him moaning your name as you drank him in. 

Gently, you pulled off him, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. You tucked him back into his pants and patted his leg. He’d fallen back onto the mattress during his orgasm, but now he propped himself back up on shaky arms to take you in. A smirk crossed your face at how disheveled he looked. His face was flushed, and his pupils were blown. His head lolled to his shoulder as he struggled to find the words. 

“See you later, Obi-Wan,” you smiled before leaving the room. 


	18. A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Just sit back and let me give you a show."

Darling, what are you doing?” he chuckled as you pushed him onto the couch.

 **“Just sit back and let me give you a show,”** you smirked.

You pressed a button to turn on the music before launching into a strip tease. As you shed layers, you could see the bulge in his pants growing to the point where he had to stop crossing his legs. 

Playfully, you gave him a lap dance. He groaned, head back on the couch as you ground against him. His hands tightened on your hips to the point where it was almost bruising.

“Darling, you’re teasing me,” he said in a strained voice.

“Consider it payback,” you purred.

“For what?” he asked.

“Telling that Duchess you’d have gone with her while I was just a few paces away,” you shot back. You’d come up with this elaborate ploy to remind him just why he wasn’t with her.

“Oh? Were you jealous?” he smirked. You ground down harder, causing him to gasp.

“No. _I_ know who you belong to,” you replied. “Do _you_?”

“ _You_ , darling, I belong to _you_ ,” he moaned, tightening his grip.

“Good,” you smirked, straddling his lap. You kissed a trail up his jaw before leaving a bright red hickey on his neck. 

“That’s not going to keep you a secret,” he murmured.

“Maybe not… but it shows you’re loved by someone else,” you whispered. “In case anyone else forgets it.”

“I love you,” he said, tenderly taking your face in his hands.

“Really?” you asked in a small voice. 

“Yes. I do. And… If you’re done teasing me, I’d like to show you just how much,” he smiled.

“Oh, is that so?” you smirked.


	19. Voyeurism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "If I had known how much you liked to be watched, I would have invited him sooner."

You and Obi-Wan were a tangled mess of limbs and kisses. It had been a hard mission. He’d commed you on the way home so you’d be waiting for him in his quarters when he returned. Wordlessly, he’d dropped his cloak and kissed you when he made it back, using the force to get rid of all clothes in the way, not stopping to even fully undress you. Your skirts were pooled around your waist, your underwear shoved to the side so he could fuck you. He’d unbuttoned your top to free your breasts so that he could pleasure them with his mouth, which is what he was doing right now while is cock was buried in you. You were being quiet, like usual. You didn’t want to be caught. That was probably why Anakin hadn’t known that something so… _animalistic_ was going on inside his former Master’s chambers when he came in.

“Master, I-” he broke off as he locked eyes with you while you were being fucked. A blush tinted his cheeks at how dark with lust your eyes had gotten. Your walls tightened on Obi-Wan’s dick involuntarily. You didn’t know why, but being caught turned you on.

“I should-” Anakin started to say as he went to back out of the room. His pants were suddenly uncomfortable and that made him feel very awkward.

“Stay,” Obi-Wan replied, looking him in the eyes, not missing a beat as he fucked you. 

“Master, I really don’t think-” 

“Your pants betray you, Padawan,” Obi-Wan teased. “I think you _like_ watching-” he broke off to turn back to you, taking in your flushed cheeks, “-and I think _she_ likes being watched. Do what you must, Anakin, but you don’t have to leave.”

Your eyes wandered over to watch Anakin hesitantly take himself from out of pants, gently stroking himself in time to Obi-Wan’s thrusts. His eyes stared at you, almost as if he was envisioning what it would be like if you were under _him_ instead. You turned your eyes back to Obi-Wan.

“Shall we put on a show, darling?” Obi-Wan murmured. In response, you took his lips with yours, working your hips harder to meet his thrusts. Something about having someone else finally know about the two of you, to see how Obi-Wan could wreck you turned you on. You were his, and now someone knew that as Obi-Wan’s cock continued to claim you. His thrusts sped up. In the corner of your eye, you could see Anakin’s hand work himself faster. You let out a moan as you started to feel your body go rigid. Your legs were shaking as you came, calling out Obi-Wan’s name, walls fluttering around his dick. Obi-Wan came deep within you, collapsing on top of you. You turned your head, licking your lips at Anakin, which sent him over the edge with an incoherent moan. He spilled into his hands before going to clean himself up Obi-Wan’s refresher.

You turned your attention back to Obi-Wan. He was smiling at you.

“What?”

“If I’d known how much you liked to be watched I would’ve invited someone in sooner,” he chuckled.

“Oh?” you smirked.

“Mmm. But _only_ to watch,” he replied. He rolled his hips into yours, causing you to let out a hiss. “ _This_ is for me and me alone.”


	20. Toy with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I like your toys. Can I have them in me? ”

You hadn’t meant to snoop through Master Kenobi’s quarters, but you’d heard all these rumors around the temple about how the man was secretly a horny bastard that fucked anything with two legs. _Not Master Kenobi_ , you thought. Sure, he was a flirty asshole, but him actually fucking people? Not that it was completely against the code to have sex… just to form attachments. Still, you couldn’t see it. You were going to prove his innocence once and for all. That was how you justified breaking and entering. He was away on mission, so he wouldn’t be back for a while, or so you hoped.

You let out a gasp as you opened a drawer and found a treasure trove of sex toys. The other Jedi had been right. Master Kenobi _was_ a closet freak.

“I know, Cody, I am sorry. I forgot something important in my room. I’ll be back,” Obi-Wan replied into his comm as he opened the door. You quickly closed the drawer as best you could before concealing yourself in a corner.

Obi-Wan walked into the room, opening his side bag as he walked towards his drawer of toys. He stiffened as he opened the drawer, sensing something was off.

“Reveal yourself,” he called out, turning.

Sheepishly, you rose from your hiding spot.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” He smirked. “I didn’t realize you were into committing crimes, young one.”

“I-I’m not,” you stammered. “I just… was trying to prove a point, but it seems that I’ve been made a fool of.”

“And what point was that?” He asked with a raised brow.

“That you aren’t a closet freak,” you replied looking down to the ground.

“Young one, come here,” he sighed, holding his hands out to you. You took them.

“Sexual encounters are nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, sometimes they can be very relaxing. Now, look at my collection and tell me what you actually think of them,” he instructed as he led you to a stop in front of the collection.

“Honestly, Master Kenobi?”

“Honesty is the best policy.”

“ **I like your toys,** ” you blushed, feeling a bit bolder by the fact that he hadn’t reacted in a negative manner to your intrusion. **“Can I have them in me?** ”

You thought you were imagining things, but it looked as if Obi-Wan was actually blushing.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He ventured.

You nodded. 

“ _Sexual encounters are nothing to be ashamed of,_ ” you purred, echoing his words back at him.

Obi-Wan let out a strangled noise. “Yes, I suppose that is what I said. What do you think you can handle, young one?”

“Whatever you seem fit, Master. After all, I should be punished for my transgressions,” you smiled sweetly.

He pulled out the largest of the toys in there and your eyes widened slightly at it.

“Why do I feel like you might be the one fuck I’ll get attached to?” he grinned, stalking towards you. 


	21. Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I wanna fuck you right up against the window.”

A bit of excitement was blossoming in you as you took in the hotel room that was supposed to be your home for your honeymoon. After all the years of pining and then keeping a secret relationship, you had finally married Obi-Wan Kenobi in one of the most public ways possible. Had you broken the hearts of millions across the galaxy? Probably. But did you care? Not a bit.

“This view is incredible,” you murmured as you dropped your bag on the bed. You came to a stop in front of the transparisteel and stared out at the world around you. The sun was already beginning to set, stars appearing in the sky. Lights were already starting to flick on around the skyline. A smile blossomed on your face as you felt a pair of big strong arms envelope your body. A happy hum passed your lips as he held you tightly. You locked eyes in your reflections.

“You’re incredible,” he smirked, sparking you to roll your eyes. A blush still settled into your cheeks that only got darker with his next words. He kissed your neck, casually saying, “ **I wanna fuck you right up against the window.”**

“People might see,” you whispered back, eyes closing as he bit down on your pulse point. You were already starting to melt back into his body.

“Let them see,” he replied. “We have nothing to hide. The world knows I’m yours. Let me show the world you’re mine.”

His hands peeled your shirt off before shimmying your pants down your hips. You tilted your head back to kiss his cheek. Quickly, he threw off his own clothes before returning his hands to your body. You moved to turn to face him, but his hands stopped you. Your eyes searched his reflection in confusion, but he just winked before slapping your ass. 

“Brace yourself,” he purred in your ear. You placed your hands on the transparisteel like he said. His hands wrapped around your thighs to lift you a bit off the ground before pushing his dick into your entrance. He pushed you up against the window as he started to fuck you. Pants and praise flooded your ear as he told you how good you were for waiting to marry for so long, for putting up with the war. His words were sweet and felt out of place when juxtaposed with your animalistic fucking. Your eyes were hazy, watching the lights blur as tears rimmed your eyes. You’d almost lost him so many times, that you sometimes thought you’d never get to this point.

“Darling, don’t cry,” he murmured before kissing your neck.

“They’re happy tears, Obi,” you smiled at him through the reflection.

“I love you,” he replied, biting your neck gently.

“I know,” you moaned, feeling him hit just the right spot in you. He bit down harder, as he fucked you into the window. You leaned your head against the transparisteel, the coolness felt refreshing on your hot skin. You were so close. With one last thrust, you came. All the lights and colors of the city in front of you blending into one out-of-focus mess. He followed soon after, holding you close and burying his face in your neck before gently pulling out and setting you back on the ground. Your legs were shaky and you leaned into him. He held you tightly. 

“You are right, the view is nice.” He smiled.


	22. Will it fit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Woah, is that going to fit?"

This was exciting. You normally didn’t do these types of things. Hooking up with a guy you’d met at a party? Wasn’t exactly your style. However, you’d been talking to this man all night. There was just… something about him that made you want to go home with him. Sure, he was drop dead gorgeous, but it was more than that. He was a great conversationalist, and he made you laugh. Something about him just made you want to know him better, in every way that you could. So, when he asked you if you wanted to get out of there, you said yes without hesitation. You’d shot a quick text to your friends to let them know where you were and followed him into his apartment. It was fairly neutral and modern in design.

“You live here alone, Obi-Wan?” you asked.

“Mhm. I do live the gentle life of a bachelor,” he smirked.

“Somehow I feel like you aren’t always gentle,” you teased.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” he shot back as he walked towards you, slowly backing you against the wall.

You looked up at him, desire in your eyes and murmured, “Yes, I suppose I would.”

He reached out to gently cup your face. His touch was so warm that you leaned into it, tilting your head slightly to suck on his thumb. As your tongue swirled around his finger he let out a shaky breath, leaning his forehead against yours.

“Darling, why do I feel like you’re going to be the death of me?” he whispered, slowly drawing closer til his lips were almost on yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned forward to make contact. It was a hot kiss, like pouring gasoline on an open flame. His hands slid down your slides to find purchase on your hips. He pulled you against him and you could feel just how turned on he was. You also made a note of how big he felt before tucking that into the back of your mind. 

Without breaking contact, he walked you back towards his bedroom. His strong hands slid up the backs of your thighs, pushing your dress higher and higher until you finally broke the kiss to take it off. Your hands worked at his clothes, quickly discarding them on the floor until he was just in his underwear. He groaned as you slid your hand across the clothed tent he’d pitched there. Obi-Wan spun you around so that your back was facing him. Hastily, he unhooked your bra and dragged down your underwear and his. You were pulled back against him as his hands reached around you to grope you. When you felt his erection against your backside, your head lolled back against his shoulder, tilting to the side to bite his neck. This spurred him on a bit, leading him to roll your nipple in one hand while the other snaked lower… and lower until his thumb brushed over your sensitive skin. 

You were getting impatient. You wanted this man, and you wanted him _now_. Breaking free from his grasp, you got on the bed, turning to look at him. With his erection now in full view, you gasped.

**“Woah- is that going to fit?”**

He chuckled as he crawled on the bed with you, “Oh, darling, I’m sure it will, and you’re going to look so lovely taking in every inch of me.”

“E-every inch?” you swallowed. That man was going to wreck you. You should have been wary, but instead, everything inside you was crying out ‘ _full steam ahead!’_

“Mhm,” he hummed, kissing his way across your jaw. His hand slipped down to test your folds. “You’re already so wet for me, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

You let out a whimper as his dick brushed against your entrance.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, to which you could only nod. He looked down between you, entranced as he watched his dick spread you open before disappearing inside you. You let out a shaky breath as he finally bottomed out. He was right, you did take every inch of him, but just barely. You’d never felt so stuffed. He started to move, thrusting gently.

“Still want to see if I can be rough?” he asked.

You let out a moan. “Oh, absolutely.” In the back of your mind, a voice told you that you probably wouldn’t be walking tomorrow.

He chuckled at your response, picking up the pace. His hands held your hips in place as he thrusted, only pulling out once he’d crammed every bit of himself in. You were in heaven while this man fucked you senseless. The only thought in your mind was the word _fuck_ repeating over and over as he pounded you mercilessly. Your orgasm steadily built as he went on, it was all too much, especially when his thumb came down to work at your clit while all this was happening. And then, and then he _bit_ you on the shoulder! You felt like you were going to implode. The familiar warmth pooled in your core. It was going to be all over for you soon. His thrusts were getting sloppier and rougher, so you knew he was close too. Suddenly, it all bubbled over and you came. He kissed you hard to swallow your moans as you felt tears in your eyes from the sheer pleasure of it all. Your orgasm worked his from him and you felt his hot cum inside you. He collapsed on top of you. The two of you were a sweaty mess of limbs, breathing heavily.

“See?” He panted, a smile on his lips. “I told you it would fit.”


	23. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Oh, you're so cute when you blush like that."

You were lying in wait, like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. He’d come home. You knew he’d be in the council debriefing them on his latest mission. That would give you time to prepare. You sprinkled the flower petals in a trail leading to the bed. You smirked at his discarded cloak thrown haphazardly over the back of the chair at his desk.

“He is so bad about putting things in their rightful places,” you chuckled as you went to pick it up. Gently running your fingers over the fabric, you were struck with an idea. You pulled the cloak towards you, inhaling the smell of him. Oh, how you’d missed him. With a shake of your head, you brought yourself back to the here and now. Swiftly, you changed into the outfit you’d bought specifically to surprise him for your anniversary. It was… _scandalous_ to say the least, but he’d made an offhanded comment about how you’d look sexy in lingerie a while back and you never forgot it.

You bit your lip, a mischievous smile toying at your lips as you looked back at his cloak. A chuckle breezed past your lips as you shrugged it on over your ensemble. You heard footsteps approaching, causing your heart to beat faster. Quickly, you crawled onto the middle of the bed, arranging yourself in a seductive pose, cloak splayed out beneath you, petals playfully placed over you. The door knob rattled for a moment before opening.

“Well, what is this?” he chuckled, catching sight of the petals. He followed the trail with his eyes, finding you at the end of it. Casually, he stalked over, catching full sight of you as he came to rest at the foot of the bed.

“Well, hello there,” he breathed, a blush engulfing his face.

“ **Aw, you’re so cute when you blush like that** ,” you smirked, lifting your foot to place it on his chest. He reached up to hold your foot. He leaned down to kiss your ankle. You smiled as you felt his mustache tickle your skin as he knelt down on the bed. He locked eyes with you as he continued to kiss a trail up your leg, getting closer and closer to your thighs.

“Oh, darling, I’ve missed you,” he murmured as he playfully bit your inner thigh.

“ _Obi_ ,” you moaned as he kissed a trail up your stomach. His hands settled on your sides as he rested his pelvis against yours. He leaned down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss.

“Did you do all this just for me?” He purred, kissing his way down your jaw. Playfully, he nipped and sucked at your neck.

“Well, it is our anniversary… and I thought this might be a nice surprise,” you smiled, slipping your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Your hands fumbled with his robes, hastily shedding layers until he was shirtless.

“Now, now, darling, let’s not be too hasty. After all, you’re wrapped up so nicely… a perfect present for me,” he hummed. The vibration against your skin sent a shiver down your spine. His hands slowly slipped the cloak off your shoulders.

“You wear it better than I do,” you murmured.

“I beg to differ,” he teased, slipping the straps of your top down. He kissed every inch of skin he exposed.

“You’re beautiful,” he praised as his hands slipped lower to cup your breasts over the clothes. He reached down to unhook the front clasps of the intricate corset you’d purchased for him. At the time, you’d felt silly for buying something that he was just going to take off, but watching how intently he looked at you, like you were an angel from the moons of Iego made it worth every credit. He divested you of the clothing, continuing his trail of kisses and praise. Gently, he took one of your nipples into his mouth. His tongue was smooth as it traced a circle around the pert bud. His hand smoothed up your side to squeeze the breast his mouth was neglecting. You could feel him harden between your legs. Playfully, you rolled your hips against him, earning you a groan.

“Darling, I am _trying_ to take my time,” he ground out.

“Obi, I’ve waited long enough,” you chuckled, doing it again. His hands reached out to grip your hips.

“Patience, Padawan,” he teased.

“Obi-Wan, you’re not my Master,” you shot back.

“No, I’m definitely not, or else you might have better patience,” he chuckled, pulling your underwear down. He flicked them down to the floor before dropping his head down to your body. He teased you with his tongue, languidly lapping at you. It was just enough to turn you on, but not enough to build an orgasm from.

“Obi-Wan, you are the _worst_ ,” you groaned.

“The worst? Oh, darling, this coming from the one who dressed up in the naughtiest outfit and spread herself on my bed so nicely?” he smirked, inserting two fingers. Your hands fisted the cloak beneath you as he curled his fingers in an increasing pace. His tongue swirled around your clit, adding to the pleasure building in your core, threatening to spill over. You were incoherent as he worked at you. When you were almost on the edge, your legs started to quake. He placed an arm across your hips to hold them in place as he redoubled his efforts. You gasped, his name passing through your lips as a moan as you came. Obi-Wan worked you through it, pulling out after your walls stopped contracting around his fingers. He placed one more kiss to your clit before pulling back and wiping his face on his cloak.

His eyes were dark with lust when he looked up at you. “O-obi?” you panted as you watched him undo his pants.

“Oh, darling, I’m far from done with you.”


	24. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgin Padawan Obi strikes again  
> Prompts:  
> “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”
> 
> “Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.”

You’d been watching him all night. It was honestly kind of cute, the way he looked at you and then looked away when you looked back. He was so sweet. So _pure_ … It made you wonder if he had ever been with someone, or even done a sexual act. After dinner was over, you parted ways, but only momentarily. However… he didn’t know that. You went back to your room and stripped down to nothing before slipping on a robe. If your Jedi protector was going to look at you all night, you were going to give him something to really look at or at least think about the next time he saw you. You could already imagine the blush that would cross his handsome, clean-shaven face. Oh, _yes_. You were going to have some _fun_.

Swiftly, you made your way to his room and knocked. Footsteps sounded on the other side before he opened the door.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

“Oh, yes. I needed to have a little talk with you about dinner,” you replied, breezing past him into the room.

“What about it?” he asked in confusion.

“You were staring,” you smirked.

“I-I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll try harder not to,” he stammered.

“Nonsense. I don’t mind. I just wanted to know why,” you shrugged, taking a slight fascination at the panic in his eyes.

“W-well, you looked nice,” he replied.

“Just nice?” you asked, tilting your head.

“Beautiful,” he sighed, taking a step towards you.

“Did it make you think about anything?” you asked curiously, coming to stop in front of him.

“L-like what?” he asked.

You winked and he blushed scarlet.

“Oh, n-no. I would never even i-imagine you like-”

You dropped the robe. His eyes widened in shock as you stood there in your full glory. You licked your lips, seeing his pants tighten at the sight of you.

“M-maybe you should put your robe back on. You’ll get cold,” Obi-Wan said in a strained voice.

Casually, you walked over to him. He backed away from you with every step until his knees hit the back of his bed and he fell back onto it.

“You look uncomfortable. Maybe you should do something about it?” You teased.

“Like what?” he asked in confusion.

 **“Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch,”** you purred.

His eyes widened at the implication. “Are you sure?”

You nodded, sitting yourself across his thigh. Gently, you undid his pants. He watched you intently as you freed him. You gestured with your head down to him to start. Hesitantly, he reached out to take himself into his hands, pumping himself as his eyes raked over your body. He was still blushing, embarrassed at having you see him like this, but you didn’t care. Excited by the intimate show you were getting, you gently started to grind down on his thigh. 

You covered your mouth to muffle a moan at the stimulation.

 **“Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you,”** he murmured.

Your eyes widened a bit at his confession. He gently reached out and dragged your hand away from your mouth before returning back to his member. His eyes focused on you and you found your body moving on its own, grinding into him. It took you a second to realize what was happening- that he was using the force to help you get off. It was the closest he’d get to hands-on at the moment, still too scared to physically touch you in any sexual way.

You moaned, feeling him speed up both his hand and you.

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” you purred, reaching down to touch yourself.

His eyes widened as you worked yourself quickly. Between his motions and yours, it wasn’t hard to bring yourself to the brink. You let out a gasp as you came, feeling him continue to move your body through the orgasm, although the hold got weaker and weaker as he got closer to his own high. He spilled into his hand, groaning your name as his chest rose and fell quickly. You flopped off his thigh and landed next to him. 

“That was fun,” you panted, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “Have a good night, Kenobi.”

He watched you leave, dumbfounded as his hand still was dripping with cum.


	25. It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "Baby it's cold outside."  
> "Fine, but only if we take things slow."

You had thought that going skiing would be fun. That was how you ended up staying at this mountain lodge made up of multiple little cabins. Obi-Wan was currently at your cabin enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate.

“Well, darling, I should get going,” he sighed, placing his empty mug on the coffee table.

“Obi-Wan, there’s a blizzard outside,” you replied, looking out the window. “I don’t think you should go out in that.”

“I can’t stay here,” he replied, pulling his coat on.

“Obi-Wan, it isn’t safe,” you pleaded. “Be reasonable. Besides, **baby, it’s cold outside.”**

He sighed, turning to face you. “I suppose you do have a point.”

“I know I do!” You smiled, bouncing up to drop a log on the fire. “Now, come back here and sit with me.”

He shed his coat again and came to join you. Out of habit, you swung your legs over his lap so you could lay on the couch. He rested his arms on top of your legs and let the silence sit for a moment. His hands rubbed circles on your knees.

“That feels nice,” you sighed in content. “If I’m being honest, my back’s been a little strained from my fall earlier on the slopes.”

“Let me help,” he offered, pulling you into his lap, facing away from him. He massaged your shoulders and worked his hands down. You felt him sit up a bit before your hair was moved to the side to expose your neck. His facial hair tickled your skin as he kissed your neck, feather light, as his hands worked out the knots.

“W-what are you doing?” you murmured.

“Kissing it better,” he replied, placing another kiss to your neck, accidentally finding your sweet spot. The moan that came out of your mouth was embarrassing, but it just spurred him to focus on that spot. You tilted your head to give him better access as his arms wrapped around you to hold you against his chest. His hand reached up to grope you. Playfully, you ground against him. Hearing your best friend moan is what snapped you out of it.

“Obi-Wan, what are we doing?” you asked.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I believe its called _foreplay_ ,” he teased, licking a stripe up your neck. You were going to be reduced to a puddle in his lap if this kept up.

“We can’t,” you replied, but your hips rolled against him again.

“Why not?” he growled.

“We’re _friends_.”

“And we could be more,” he replied softly.

“ **Fine… but only if we go slow** ,” you whispered.

His hands slowly worked over you, one massaging your breast while the other slipped further south to cup you over your jeans.

“That doesn’t feel like slow,” you chuckled.

His lips ghosted your ear. “To be fair, you’re still very much clothed. But, I have a plan.”

“And just what is that?” you asked, a blush blooming across your face.

“I’m going to take you into that bedroom, I am going to strip you, and then I’m going to kiss every single inch of you until you rethink this idea of going slow. However, if you can handle that, then I’ll let you strip me and kiss me should you want,” he replied, picking you up.

A shiver went down your spine at his words. Your gaze settled momentarily on the window, taking note of how the snow was steadily falling down, effectively snowing you in. This was going to be a long night. 


	26. Correspondence Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex via holocall

Obi-Wan saw the blinking light on his personal comm. He furtively looked around the bridge. There was only one person who would be calling this late. They were still in hyperspace, so he could afford to slip away.

“Commander, knock on my door when we’ve dropped out of hyperspace. I need to go relax for a bit,” he told Cody before leaving the bridge. He wanted to run, but he didn’t want to raise suspicion. However, he did walk with a purpose. When he was finally in the confines of his own quarters, did he let his usually stoic expression slip into a smile. He placed the comm on his bedside table and activated it.

“Darling, it’s so good to hear from you,” he smiled. His fingers itched to touch the face that hovered in front of him. The blue tinge of your skin made his heart pang with the reminder that it wasn’t really you.

“I’ve missed you,” you breathed. You were wrapped in one of his cloaks… and nothing else, but he wouldn’t know that… _yet_.

“Is that my cloak?” he smirked.

“It smells like you,” you shrugged by way of apology, “Besides, you leave enough of them around. I’ve amassed quite the collection.”

“You’ve always looked good in my clothes,” he breathed, “but, why have you called? We were supposed to talk when I got home tomorrow.”

“I couldn’t wait,” you smirked.

“For what?” he asked in confusion.

You let the cloak slip from your shoulders and pool on the floor around your feet. The delicious whine that ripped from his throat made it worth it.

“Darling, you _tease_ ,” he groaned, feeling his pants tighten as his erection strained against the fabric.

“How am I a tease?” you murmured, ghosting your hand over your skin. If you closed your eyes, it was almost as if you could imagine it was him like this.

“You’re a tease because I can’t touch you,” he replied.

“Well, tell me what you’d do to me if you were here,” you tried to hide the desperation in your voice. This was why you’d called him. You’d had a stressful day and wanted to know how he’d help you relax.

“First,” he murmured, licking his lips as his eyes trailed the holocomm version of you, “I’d trail kisses from your neck to your chest.”

You traced a path with your fingers, titillating yourself. “And then?”

He swallowed. “I’d roll your nipple in my hand while I took the other into my mouth.”

You brought both hands up to play with the buds, letting out a moan.

“ _Kriff_ ,” you heard him whisper.

“Now what?”

“I-I’d slip my hand down to cup you,” he stammered as your hands moved in accordance to his words. “I’d tease your entrance with my fingers, collecting your essence on my fingertips until you were begging me to enter you.”

“ _Obi_ ,” you moaned as you did what he told you. Faintly, you heard the sound of fabric rustling. Chancing a look to break the illusion, you noticed he’d freed himself and was stroking himself while he watched you. That made you smirk.

“ _Kriff, I miss you_ ,” he groaned as you made eye contact.

“What do you miss most?” you asked as you took your holocomm transmitter and placed it on the bed. With a smirk, you crawled on the bed and positioned yourself so he was between your legs.

“Do you miss _these_?” you asked, squeezing your breasts for emphasis.

“Or do you miss _this_?” you smirked, spreading yourself for him, earning you a guttural growl.

“Darling, this is the _definition_ of naughty. I might have to punish you when we get back,” he smirked.

“Oh? What are you going to do?” you asked innocently. “Spank me? Or maybe work me over with your fingers until I’m begging you to make me cum? Or just pound me into the mattress until I can’t walk?”

“Why make me choose one? Only a Sith deals in absolutes,” he teased. His gaze burned through the call. Your hand slid down between your legs to work yourself over, relishing in the whispered expletives that came from his mouth.

Locking eyes with each other, you started to fuck yourselves, giving each other commands so that it was almost as if you were actually fucking each other. Pent up sexual frustration from months without each other came to a head in this moment until you came at the same time, moaning each other’s names. It wasn’t what you both truly wanted and needed, but it would be enough to hold you over.

You heard a knock at the door on Obi-Wan’s end.

“Excuse me, Sir,” you heard Cody call out. “We’re dropping out of hyperspace.”

Obi-Wan panted a bit, giving you a soft, loving smile. “I’ll be out in a second to guide us back home.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Obi-Wan cleaned himself off and looked back at you, in all your sexed out glory on the bed you shared together. “I’ll be home soon, love.”

“I’ll be waiting right here,” you winked.

He chuckled, ending the call.

You watched him blink out before sighing up at your ceiling. You hated this war and the distance it was driving between the two of you, but you had to admit… it did allow for some creative ways to be intimate with one another.


	27. Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is what it is.

You were sitting at your desk when he came in, trying to read. What you hadn’t expected was for him to try and seduce you.

“Obi-Wan, I _really_ need to finish this,” you chuckled as he came up behind you to wrap his arms around your chest and kiss an open mouthed trail across your shoulders.

“You could…” he trailed off.

You shook your head at him. _“I could… what?”_

“Keep it warm while you finish your chapter,” he suggested.

You chuckled but gave in. He was so damn persistent. You gently stood up and removed the clothing necessary to warm his cock as he sat in your chair, spreading his legs as he undid his belt to free himself. He raised a brow at you as you walked back to sit on him, hearing him moan as you sunk down. Obi-Wan’s hands settled on your thighs, rubbing lazy circles as his chin rested on your shoulder.

“What are you reading?” he purred.

“It’s a romance novel. I’m writing a paper on it for class,” you explained.

“Why read it when we could act it out?” he replied smugly, bouncing you on his hips. You let out a gasp and that was when he knew he had your attention.

“Obi-Wan, I really need to read this,” you replied, but you knew your resolve was cracking. 

He sighed. “Fine, darling. I’ll be good.”

You smiled, feeling him play with your hair while he waited for your to finish reading. Every once in a while, you’d tighten around his dick to tease him, earning you a moan and a neck bite as punishment.

Finally, you finished the chapter and placed the book on the desk. 

“Finished?” he asked hopefully.

“Mhm. And, I suppose you deserve a reward for being so patient,” you smiled, gripping the desk to bring the chair closer to it. 

“And what is my reward?” he purred in your ear.  
  
“You can fuck me into this desk,” you replied, bouncing on him slightly. He grunted, gripping your hips. He gently lifted you off him and pushed you slightly onto the desk. He stood up behind you, running his hands up your thighs before gripping your ass and smacking it slightly.

“ _That’s_ for being such a tease,” he replied before thrusting into you. Everything he’d been trying to hold back while you were reading was released. The only sound that could be heard above skin slapping skin were your moans as he fucked you into oblivion.


	28. A Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the bathroom at a party.

You’d been staring at him across the room the entire time. This was part of the games you’d play. You’d show up separately, and see how long it would take to make the other crack. No one here knew you were dating, which was part of the thrill. The two of you would move in your separate social circles, breezing by each other all night. You’d dressed a bit more revealing than usual, drawing the gaze of people in the room. Obi-Wan’s jaw twitched in anger at all the attention you were getting. The fact that other men were undressing you with their eyes while you talked made his blood boil. Didn’t they know you were more than that? Sure, he thought you were gorgeous, but you were smart and funny, and way too good for any of them to do anything more than bask in your presence.

You caught him staring back, his brow furrowing as time went on. Playfully, you winked at him, and that broke him.

He excused himself from his friends and gestured his head towards the bathroom. A slow smirk grew on your face. You waited for him to leave before slinking off to follow. You knocked on the door, your signal, and he let you in. You’d barely closed the door when his lips were on yours, desperate. He pulled back to kiss along your jaw, causing you to chuckle at how eager he was.

“I don’t like the way they were looking at you. Don’t they know you’re mine?” he purred, biting your neck to leave a hickey.

“I’m pretty sure the whole point was for them to not know who I belong to,” you teased as he picked you up and settled you onto the sink. His hand was hot on your knee, and it was quickly slipping up your thigh and under your dress.

“I don’t think I can wait to get home,” he murmured against your skin, nudging your straps out of the way so he could kiss more of you.

“Living in the moment, are we?” you purred before moaning as he found your sweet spot.

“I’ve been told I have to do it more often,” he replied, biting down again. His hand under your dress skirted over your clothed core, causing you to gasp.

You writhed beneath him, feeling your back hit the mirror behind you as his hands looped around your underwear to tug them down. Using your hands as leverage, you pushed up to let him remove the flimsy fabric. His hands were shoving your skirt up to give him more access as yours frantically worked at his belt and pants. The time for teasing was over, you needed this almost as badly as he did. 

You freed him from his pants, stroking him softly as he rested his forehead against your shoulder. He let out a shaky breath as his hand went down to take yours off of him. Gently, he placed it on the countertop behind you before moving your other hand into a parallel position on the other side of your body. Then, he lifted his head and locked eyes with you as he hooked his hands under your knees and pulled you slightly off the counter, so that you were braced by your hands. He stepped into the space between your legs, looking down at the gap between your bodies that was rapidly closing.

He let out a low moan as he entered. You leaned back until the top of your shoulders touched the mirror behind you, tilting your head forward at a slightly odd angle to watch as he took you. His grip on your legs tightened as he used it to fuck you into the countertop. His lips latched onto your neck before moving to your mouth after a particularly rough thrust caused you to cry out in pleasure. You looped your legs around his body to pull him closer, moaning as he bottomed out in you from the action. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth.

The new angle was working wonders and his thrusts were starting to get sloppy as he struggled to hold on. He walked you back a bit so you were resting on the counter again. Letting go of one of your knees, he used that hand to reach down between you and work tight, fast circles on your clit. Obi-Wan grunted as he felt you clench down around him at the action. He worked harder and harder to get you there, not wanting to cum until you did. Your eyes widened as his touch sent off sparks in your body. You felt yourself tighten around him before letting go with a moan. He let out a ragged breath as he found his own release within you, biting on your shoulder to hold back the sound.

A knock sounded at the door. “Are you done in there? There’s a line forming out here!”

You locked eyes with each other while trying to suppress a laugh. Quickly, you cleaned yourselves up and made the walk of shame. So much for keeping it a secret.


	29. A Mandalore Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Reader.  
> Prompts:  
> "I want you so badly"  
> "Where do you want my hand?"

It had been a long day of negotiations. It was so hard to be sitting on opposite sides of the table from him, especially when he was sitting like _that_ the entire time. 

It wasn’t even like you enjoyed arguing with the Duchess like this. You knew where she stood on neutrality, so being sent to Mandalore to try and convince her otherwise just seemed like a waste of time. When negotiations were over and you got what the Republic needed, access to the hyperspace lanes in her system, you were more than thrilled to return for your room. 

The scream that you expelled into your pillow was primal. The amount of times you’d had to insist that by allowing the Republic to use their hyperspace lanes as a short cut would not be an act of war and everyone would benefit from such a course of action was astronomical. Frustrated didn’t even begin to cover how you felt. Not to mention, watching that cocky Jedi of yours sitting on _her_ side of the table, having been sent to mediate since he knew both you and the Duchess wouldn’t back down, irritated you. He should have been on _your_ side. He was _your_ lover. But, no, you understood he sat on her side so she would feel supported and not invaded by a Republic Senator who might use the Jedi’s influence to strong arm her into agreeing to something that was against her ideals.

Footsteps sounded as you heard the door open.

“Do you always scream after a successful negotiation?” he asked in amusement.

“Yes. In fact, I also scream after Senate sessions,” you retorted, but the way that he looked at you sprawled out on the bed made you realize where his mind had slipped.

You flipped on your back, propping up on your elbows to take him in. Your eyes raked down his body, appraising him.

“Like what you see?” you teased.

He closed his eyes in response, clearing his throat as he cleared his mind. “Well, Senator, I suppose you’ll be on the first flight home tomorrow?” he asked when he opened them again. His pupils were still a bit wider than normal.

You bit your lip, not one for small talk right now. “You’re not coming back with me, are you?”

“Unfortunately not, darling,” he replied, sitting on the bed. You crawled over to him, settling yourself so you straddled his lap. Reflexively, his arms wrapped around you.

“You’re staying with her,” you sighed.

“With the new hyperspace agreement, my ship will be picking me up in two days on our way to the next campaign,” he replied, running his nose along your jaw. “You know if I could go with you I would.”

Your head lolled back so he could continue his trail down your neck. When he reached his destination, he pressed a kiss to your skin. You exhaled, rocking your hips into his.

 **“I want you so badly,** ” you whined as he let out a guttural noise at your movements. He was hardening in his pants beneath you.

“So it seems,” he gritted out, but his hips were grinding back. He nipped your neck before soothing it with his tongue. His hands slipped up the back of your dress, tugging the zipper down. The fabric slipped down your shoulders. Standing up, you let it fall to the floor, standing in front of him now in only your underwear.

“Come here, darling,” he said, holding his hand out for you to take. You took it, stepping out of the circle of fabric at your feet. You moved to settle back in his lap, but he turned and laid you down on the bed. His lips were on yours as his hands settled on your sides, quickly slipping lower until they hooked over your underwear. He slipped the fabric down your thighs before dropping it off the side of the bed. The air was cool against your core, sending a shiver down your spine. Your hands came up, quickly working to divest him of his clothes. He had too many layers on, and you craved access to his skin. His tunic was the first to come undone, letting you feel his chest under your fingertips. Smoothing your hands over his chest and up over his shoulders, the fabric parted and slipped off. Your hands continued their descent down his back before playfully smacking his ass.

“Enjoying yourself, Senator?” he purred between kisses.

“Very much so, Master Kenobi,” you replied with a smirk.

You worked frantically at his pants, needing to free the bulge that was grinding against your thigh. Buttons were undone and you used your heels to push it all down his legs until they pooled at his bent knees.

“So impatient, darling,” he teased with a smirk. He pulled back to remove the rest of his clothes, now standing before you in all his naked glory. It was a sight you’d seen multiple times, but it still made you speechless. He was so handsome. His body was lovely.

“ _Like what you see_?” he teased, echoing your words from earlier.

You swallowed and nodded. “I love what I see.”

His eyes searched yours, but he didn’t have time to unpack your meaning. You hadn’t told him you loved him before. He’d have to ask about that comment later. Right now, he was thinking with his dick. He settled between your thighs, kissing a trail up your chest and back to your lips. When they connected with yours, he entered. He set a slow, languid pace. His hands came up to cup your breasts, rolling your nipples. Your eyes were wide as you stopped his hands, needing them elsewhere. Using your weight as momentum, you flipped so you were on top. He looked up at you like you were a goddess as his hands settled on your hips.

 **“Where do you want my hand?** ” he asked with a smirk.

“Right _here_ ,” you said, taking one hand and placing his thumb on your clit. “And _here_.” You took his other hand and slapped it on your ass.

He groaned as you started to ride him. His thumb worked tight circles on your clit as his other hand kneaded your ass. When you set a faster pace than his, he spanked you in response, but that only spurred you on further. This is what you’d been wanting all day. He had asked for it, sitting in that chair with his legs spread, begging for someone to ride him until he broke.

“D-darling, slow down,” he begged, wanting to enjoy it. You had other plans, feeling yourself clench around him, an early sign of an orgasm.

“Let go, Obi-Wan,” you breathed, bouncing faster and faster on him. He grunted, working his thumb faster and faster. He didn’t want to cum until you did. You tensed on top of him, feeling yourself creeping closer and closer to the edge. His eyes were wide with lust, and his breathing was coming in pants as he tried to keep up with your insatiable speed. He sat up to suck on your breasts, and that in conjunction with everything else sent you over the edge. Your hands sunk into his hair, holding him close as you cried out in pleasure. His dick twitched inside you before coating your walls with his seed. Your hands loosened their grip, slipping from his hair. He fell back to the bed, gasping for air.

Panting for breath, you chuckled. “You okay?”

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“You were sitting with your legs spread,” you shrugged.

“You were that turned on by me just sitting there?” he laughed.

You blushed, slipping up and off him. With a flop, you landed next to him and he turned to spoon you, nuzzling into your neck.

“Darling?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Earlier… when I asked you if you liked what you saw…”

You tensed, “Yes?”

“You said you loved it,” he replied quietly, “What did you mean by that?”

You sighed, knowing you’d have to have this conversation sooner or later. “Obi-Wan, what do you want me to mean?”

“It doesn’t work like that,” he sighed.

“Yes it does. This between us has only ever been what you wanted it to. So, I’m asking you, what do you want me to mean?”

“I love you,” he replied, shocking you.

You turned to look at him, searching his eyes. “But love is an attachment.”

“So it is.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


	30. Breaking in a Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Padawan Obi how to pleasure you.
> 
> "Where do you want my hand?"

If someone had told you that you’d be teaching a Jedi how to touch a woman 24 hours ago, you’d probably have laughed them off the face of Coruscant. Yet, here you were now, doing just that.

It’s not like you had set out to teach Obi-Wan Kenobi how to please a woman. Nor had you really volunteered. He just… _asked_ , and with that innocent look and Padawan braid you’d always wanted to tug just to see what would happen… you couldn’t say no.

That was how you ended up here, naked on your bed while you let him explore your body with his lips. His kisses were gentle, tentative and sweet, as they passed over your skin. He was just warming up, he’d told you.

“Getting a baseline reading?” you teased.

He looked up at you with his beautiful blue eyes. “I just want to find the best places to touch you.”

“By all means, continue,” you said breathlessly. His lips ran over your pulse point, causing you to whimper. His movements were too light. You needed more. As if sensing your wishes, he bit down on your soft skin. Reflexively, your hands sunk into his hair, gently tugging his braid.

“Did you like that?” he murmured against your skin.

“Mmmmm. It was good,” you replied. His hands hovered over you, not quite confident enough to place them on you yet.

“Relax,” you murmured, turning your head to kiss his cheek. You whispered in his ear, “You can touch me.”

His eyes widened and he swallowed. **“W-where do you want my hand?”** he stammered.

“Do you trust me?” you asked, gently taking his hands in yours.

“Of course, darling.”

Tentatively, you placed one of his hands on your chest, and the other, you slipped lower and lower. His eyes widened as he watched you cup his hand around your core. You applied light pressure so that his hand squeezed and you moaned.

“A-are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m alright. I just…” you trailed off, eyes heavy-lidded as you stared into his. You slipped his hand lower, pushing one of his fingers into your hot center.

His eyes got hazy as he watched you lick your lips. Confidence suddenly building in him, he took over, not needing you to move his hand for him anymore. His fingers pumped into you, and he inserted another. You gasped, but it morphed into a moan. Oh, he was a quick learner. He explored between your folds with the same attention to detail and focus as he’d worshipped your skin with his lips, learning through his own ministrations what worked best for you. He looked curiously at your bundle of nerves. His eyes flicked up to yours as he tentatively pressed his thumb into it. A whimper ripped from your throat and he smiled that same boyish grin that brought you to your knees. His hand worked you over, using his newly learned information to bring you to the brink of your orgasm. He watched with intent eyes as you tensed beneath him.

“O-Obi-Wan, I-I’m—I-I mean- P-please,” you tried to form a coherent thought to let him know how close you were.

He seemed to catch on, working his hand faster. Your mouth fell open, but no sound came out. You came hard, watching him with wide eyes as he watched you, leaning back on his heels as he fucked you through your orgasm, amused at feeling your walls flutter around his hand. When you started to come back to the land of the living, he slowed his hand until he gently pulled his fingers out of you. Leaning on his opposite hand, he bent down to kiss you softly.

He pulled back and used his mouth to clean off his fingers, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste. “Darling, can I use my mouth next time?”

“N-next time?” you gasped. You didn’t realize there would _be_ a next time.

“Of course. I want to learn all the ways,” he replied innocently, slipping off the bed and fixing his clothes. He reached out to cover you with a blanket.

“Why?” you asked the one question you’d been too scared to voice since he first requested you teach him. You sat up, tucking the blanket under your armpits to keep it covered, although he’d already seen it all.

“So that the next time you walk in on me masturbating, I can make you feel just as good,” he said with a wink before leaving you sitting in bed speechless.


	31. Tatooine Trysts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Padawan! Reader meets up with Obi-Wan post 66 and things get steamy.

The decision you made to leave the order a few years after making Jedi Knight wasn’t one you made lightly. You didn’t tell many people about it. You informed Master Yoda, and then you left, simple as that. Although, it wasn’t simple, because feelings never were, and feelings were what you had. Feelings for your former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The fact that he hadn’t been your original Master is probably why you never quite had a familial bond with him. After all, you were mid-way through your training when your Master had died. You were grateful for Master Kenobi stepping up and taking you on, but that had always led you to see him as more of your knight in shining armor instead of a father figure. You were only under his tutelage for a brief period of time before you faced your trials and passed. He had been so proud. However, inside you were torn up. Sure, you had passed them, but you felt like a fraud. You’d been having visions of Obi-Wan at night in compromising positions the entire time. It felt wrong. You’d lasted only a few years as a Jedi Knight, managing to leave the Order before the Clone Wars started.

That was a decision you’d always felt guilty about… but then the order fell. You were no longer an outcast of the Order. You were a survivor. You took on odd jobs, bouncing from planet to planet as a bounty hunter with actual morals. That was how you eventually ended up on Tatooine. Your stay there was supposed to be brief, but instead it changed your life.

You landed in the desert, hiding the ship as you went into town for supplies. Dannar’s Claim was the only place around, so that’s where you went. What you hadn’t expected was to see a familiar flash of auburn hair. You couldn’t quite place it, but you got flashbacks to armor shining in the sun.

“Ben!” a teenager called as the man walked towards the counter.

_Ben_? No, that was wrong. He looked more like a…

He turned, sensing you behind him.

_Obi-Wan._

Your eyes flashed in recognition, but you nodded, letting him know you wouldn’t say anything. He smiled softly at you. You couldn’t help yourself. You hugged him tightly.

“Ben, who’s your friend?” Annileen asked as she came out from the store room.

“Oh, you mean my wife?” he smiled. “She’s been waiting to come here until I set up the house.”

Annileen’s brow furrowed and you saw a flash of jealousy on the teenager’s face.

“I thought you said you were alone,” Annileen commented.

“I was, and now I’m not,” he smiled at her. He turned back to you, pleading you to go along with it with his eyes. “Darling, I have missed you.”

You knew he was trying to set up an act, but the words felt genuine. You reached up to kiss his cheek. “I know you said to wait until you called, but I just missed you too much.”

He picked up his basked from the ground with one hand and wrapping his other arm around your waist. “Well, Annie, I’ll see you soon. I’m going home to catch up with my wife.”

Together you walked out of the establishment and towards his Eopie. He let you climb on and walked beside you out of town. Once you were out of earshot, you looked down at him.

“Your wife?” you asked in amusement.

“They’ve been asking too many questions and trying to know more about me. If they think I’m married then they might lose interest,” he sighed.

“I doubt that, _Ben_ ,” you teased.

“What are you doing here, padawan?” he asked, tilting his head to look up at you, causing his hood to fall off.

“I was stopping for supplies, but… now I think I might stay a bit longer,” you replied with a smile. “It’s good to know you’re alive. When I heard about the Order… I feared for the worst.”

He looked down at the ground, a dark expression on his face. “It was Anakin. He turned.”

You stopped your ride and slipped down to land in front of him. “Master, that wasn’t your fault. I hope you’re not blaming yourself for this.”

His eyes flicked up to yours. Your heart skipped a beat. Gently, you reached forward and cupped his cheek. 

He leaned into your touch. “I know you were my Padawan, but it was so brief that I thought of you more as a friend than anything else.”

“We were an unconventional match,” you smiled.

“I felt like I failed when you left,” he replied, stepping out of your touch. “You could have come to me.”

The two of you resumed walking back towards his house. You walked in silence for a bit as you thought about it.

“No, I couldn’t have,” you replied finally as you saw his house on the horizon.

“Why ever not?” he asked in confusion. “A Master, even a former one, is supposed to guide you. If you needed guidance, that is what I am here for.”

“It was about feelings and attachments,” you explained.

“So? I’ve had to work through mine. I could have helped you,” he replied as you stopped in front of his house.

“My feelings and attachments towards _you_ ,” you clarified with a pointed look.

“Towards me?” he murmured. “Padawan-“

“ _Master_ ,” you said pointedly, “I may have technically been yours for a few years, but we never really belonged to each other. The more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to be yours.”

“You _are_ my Padawan,” he said adamantly.

He wasn’t understanding you. You stepped forward, closing the gap between your bodies. Your hand reached forward, bold by years of no rules. You cupped him through his pants and squeezed lightly. “ _Yours_ ,” you said, sharing an intense look.

He let out a strangled sound from his throat and you let go, stepping away. Turning, you started to unload his supplies from his animal.

Your back was to him when he spoke.

“And now?” he asked quietly.

You stiffened. “Now what?” you murmured.

“Do you still want to be mine?” he breathed, coming up behind you. His hand took the basket from your hand as his arm snaked around your front, pulling you flush against him. He placed a kiss against your neck and you tilted it to give him more access.

“Yes,” you replied, turning your head to crash your lips against his.

Backwards, you stumbled into his house as your hands pushed off his robes while his worked at your clothes. Clothing scattered across the floor until you both were bare. His hands, rough from years of training and now living in the desert ran up your sides, sending a shiver down your spine. You jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pushed you against the wall, parting your folds with his dick. His tip settled at your entrance. A look was shared before he shoved himself into you. You’d never felt more full. You were sure you should talk about this. This definitely warranted a conversation, but that would have to wait. His lips were nipping and sucking everywhere they could reach. It wasn’t anything like you’d had imagined back when you were both younger. Back then it had been soft, making love. That’s what you had wanted back then. But now? After everything you’d both been through the world had made you rougher to survive. There were still touches of his gentle nature in how he carried on, murmuring praise in your ear.

“My Padawan, you were always so beautiful,” he’d say. Or, “You take your Master’s dick so well.”

Your hands dug into his back as he thrusted, fucking you into the wall. _Fucking_. That’s what this was.

Your hands slipped into his hair and you used that hold to pull his head back from his assault on your neck so you could kiss him fiercely. His tongue glided over your bottom lip and you easily gave in, letting him own you completely.

_Is this what you wanted, Padawan? To be mine?_

Your senses were flooded with him and you were overwhelmed.

_You left the Order because you wanted your Master to fuck you into the wall? Hmmm? Do you want to cum on your Master’s dick?_

You gasped as one of his hands kneaded your ass and the other worked over your clit. He sucked on your lower lip before pulling back.

“You know, Padawan, there are a few more life lessons, you’ve yet to learn,” he murmured, resting his forehead against yours.

“What’s that?” you asked, trying to focus your mind, but you were slipping fast, falling further and further into bliss as he kept going.

“How to be fucked senseless, for one,” he huffed in your ear, “How to be loved by a man, for another one, perhaps how to be a parent. You never did have a Padawan of your own.”

Kids. He wanted kids. You functioned enough to let that sink in like his teeth sunk into your shoulder, hard. The thought flashed through your mind before you came undone, quaking beneath him as he kissed you. He groaned against your mouth, feeling your walls spasm around him, coaxing his own release. Slowly, you placed your feet back on the ground, shakily standing. He leaned forward to kiss your forehead.

“Welcome home, wife.”


	32. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little bits and pieces that are too small for their own chapter.

**Road Head:**

“Wh-what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked in panic as you started to undo his pants.

“Relax,” you brushed him off as you continued until he was free. 

His eyes frantically flicked back and forth from the road to you. “Darling, you really sh-”

His protest turned into a moan as you stroke him into an erection so that you could work your magic from the passenger seat. His hands tightened on the wheel as your lips sunk down around him. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to focus on the road and not the things you were doing to him. He let out a moan before pulling over onto the side of the road until you were done.

“That was reckless,” he murmured as you wiped your mouth.

“You enjoyed it,” you shot back.

**Waking up to him fucking you:**

You moaned in your sleep, slowly coming back to the land of the living from the deepest sleep you’ve had in a while. You slowly blinked open your eyes, the world coming back into focus. You heard little grunts in your ear as you realized what was happening. 

“Morning, husband,” you murmured. You already felt the familiar heat pooling in your abdomen. He must’ve been at this for a little longer than you’d originally thought. 

“Morning, darling,” he purred in your ear.

**Sex in your childhood bedroom:**

You had gone home for the holidays, bringing your boyfriend with you. Part of you had been embarrassed to show him your room. It was full of items from your childhood. It wasn’t exactly that you were ashamed of your old interests, but rather that you’d grown out of most of them. It was a stark contrast to your current apartment. Not to mention, the bed was fairly small. It was only a full sized bed. 

Sleeping next to Obi-Wan left little room for personal space. It was torture for him. He didn’t want to defile you in your childhood bedroom, but the feel of you pressed against him was too much. That was how you found yourselves silently fucking. His hand was over your mouth as he took you from behind, trying his best not to move the bed. He still had to face your parents, after all, and it would be easier if they hadn’t known what transpired in your room. At least then, you all could still make eye contact over breakfast. It was a thrill in its own right, reminding you of all those times you had snuck out to see boys. Something forbidden… But, you knew it wasn’t anymore. Yet still, it was exhilarating. He bit down on your shoulder to muffle his groans as he came. You would definitely have to wear a long shirt tomorrow.

**Padawan!Obi sneaking off because he's horny:**

“Well, I… excuse me,” was all he said before practically sprinting away from the meeting. You had to wait a bit until the conversation was over, but you went to find him. His room was down the hall from yours. You just hoped Obi-Wan was okay. You’d never seen him act like this. Perhaps there was an unknown threat? 

You walked through the doors that joined your quarters to find the sight you were expecting the least. 

He had pulled himself from his robes, leaning back on his cot. His eyes were screwed shut as he worked at himself, his breath coming in pants. 

“Oh, darling, your mouth feels so good,” he whimpered. He kept murmuring praise until he let a name slip, _your_ name. 

You felt a blush creep up your face, but the sight of him there made you want to do something. Silently, you reached him, kneeling down to grant his wishes and make his dreams come true.

“D-darling-” he asked, eyes opening wide at the first touch of your tongue. He moved to get up, but you pushed him back down.

“Let me do this.”

His cheeks were scarlet as he nodded. “O-okay.”

**Cockwarming** :

“Obi, I’m trying to watch the movie,” you sighed as he pulled you into his lap.

“I’m not trying anything kinky,” he promised.

“If that’s the case, then why are you out of your pants and sliding up my skirt?” you chuckled.

He blushed. “I… was hoping I could just… keep it warm.”

“Wouldn’t your pants be better for that?” you shot back.

“Perhaps, but I’d rather use you,” he murmured, sucking on your neck.

“Fine,” you exhaled, letting him slip himself through your folds. It was a strange sensation, being full without actively trying to have sex. You didn’t mind though. Every once in a while, you’d tighten around him, just to hear the breath hitch in his throat.

“Darling, I thought we were trying to watch a movie?” he groaned.

“Oh, we were… but, there’s better things we could be doing,” you teased, gently easing off him a bit before plopping back down.

He rolled his eyes and paused the movie.

**Blue Balls:**

You had a little bit of time before your shift started, and your boyfriend had driven you to work. Usually you hated the graveyard shift, but the parking lot was empty and that inspired you. 

“Hey, Obi… want to kill some time?” you asked playfully.

“How do you suggest we do that?” he yawned.

“Get in the backseat,” you smirked before crawling over the center console into the back. He chuckled, choosing instead to get into the backseat like a normal person and using the doors. He had barely sat down when you were on top of him, kissing him and grinding your hips against his.

He let out a low groan, his hands tightening on your hips. You smirked, feeling him harden underneath you as you rubbed your body against his. 

“Darling,” he sighed, connecting his lips to your neck. Your watched beeped, letting you know it was time to go into work. You gave him one last kiss before pulling away.

“I’ll see you later. Thanks for the ride,” you winked as you got off him and went into the building. You smirked, watching him stare after you with exasperation.

**Nipple Piercings:**

You were nervous. After years of debating on getting your nipples pierced, you’d finally done it on a whim. However, you hadn’t told Obi-Wan about it. He was out fighting and you wanted it to be a surprise for when he came home. Now, you were nervously pacing in your apartment as you waited for him to come home.

A knock sounded at the door and you broke out into a smile.

“Come in!” you shouted.

The door unlocked and Obi-Wan entered. He rushed over to hug you, spinning you in the air. “Oh, Darling, how I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you, too,” you smiled.

“You seem… _different_ ,” he said, pulling back to look at you. “You’re radiating a new-found confidence, but you’re nervous. Care to explain.”

“Well.. I did something that makes me feel good about myself, but I’m nervous to show you,” you explained.

“I’m intrigued,” he smirked. “Show me?”

“Not now,” you replied. “After dinner.”

You sat down to eat, but could tell he was finding ways to speed up the meal. You shook your head, for someone who preached patience to his Padawan, he had certainly forgotten all about the concept now. After you cleared the plates and came back with a bottle of wine, he pulled you into his lap and kissed your neck.

“So this surprise?” he murmured.

“You’re incorrigible,” you teased, playfully shoving him.

“Darling, the suspense is killing me,” he groaned.

You rolled your eyes and started to undo your shirt. He raised an eyebrow at you, sliding his hands up to part the fabric. His eyes widened as he saw the outline of foreign objects in your bra. Swiftly, he unhooked the front clasp to investigate.

“These are…” he trailed off, taking in the sight.

“Nipple piercings,” you swallowed nervously. “Do you like them?”

“Darling, you know I love your body, regardless of how you choose to modify it. You’re always sexy to me,” he smirked, flicking the piercing. He pulled you in for a kiss, pulling back with a giant grin. “Let’s go see how they feel in my mouth.”

**Laughing During Sex:**

You pulled the box of condoms out from the bedside table. You hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to what kind you got, having just grabbed the first box in the correct size that you saw. 

Obi-Wan took the box from you, putting it on was second nature at this point, which is why he didn’t notice it at first. He started to pump into you as you move to shut off the light, and that’s when you noticed it. It was more _slippery_ than normal, to the point where he kept slipping out and missing. After the third time of him almost penetrating your ass on accident, he stopped to look down at himself and laughed. _His dick was glowing in the dark._

“Darling, what kind of condoms did you _buy_?” he chuckled as your body became a slip and slide.

“I don’t know, I just grabbed a box,” you replied defensively, turning the light back on. You had to admit, the color of the condom was a little off-putting. It was like being fucked with a glow stick. You remembered what happened when you’d put one in your mouth as a child and only hoped that you weren’t glowing down there as well.

You grabbed the box from the counter and read the label. “Extra lubricant, glow in the dark condoms.”

You both shared a look and started to laugh.

“Next time, _I’m_ buying the condoms,” he replied, kissing your forehead.


	33. Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for reader going into heat and instead I read that as sex pollen.

You’d been excited to show Obi-Wan your homeworld. There wasn’t a lot that you remembered since you’d been gone for so long, but you remembered the flowers. Excitement settled into your bones at the prospect of running through the forbidden meadow. You didn’t quite remember why it was forbidden, but you remembered your mother always telling you to stay away. The flowers there were always so beautiful that you didn’t understand why you couldn’t go see them. Surely it would be okay now, though. 

As the ship dropped out of hyperspace, you squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. It was going to be a long weekend, introducing him to your parents after you found them again. You remembered enough to know that they were slaves. They’d saved up enough to buy your freedom and sent you somewhere else for a better life when you were small. Now, you were coming back to free them, having made something of yourself in the senate.

“Remember, whatever we find, I’m here for you,” Obi-Wan said pointedly.

Your brow furrowed in response. Did he know something you didn’t? Your Jedi protector was known for picking up on things, but you hoped he was wrong. Shaking the feeling from your mind, you took your small ship in for a landing in the town that your adopted parents told you that you came from.

The planet wasn’t quite as you remembered it, but then again it _had_ been years, decades even. You should have expected this. Armed with the names of your birth parents, you and Obi-Wan started to ask around.

“Senator, I want you to know that it’s possible that-” 

You cut him off. “ _Don’t_. I knew the possibilities. Just… let me have my hope a little longer, okay?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

The two of you spent a few hours more knocking on doors before you found a tip that your birth parents had moved to the other hemisphere after buying their freedom. However, it was much too late to head there now, so you and Obi-Wan decided to rent a room for the night. 

“I’m going to go for a walk,” you told him as he sat down on the only bed available in the inn that night. “Alone.”

He sighed. “I really should go with you.”

“Please, Obi-Wan. I just… I need some time to myself,” you murmured.

He nodded, respecting your wishes and you left to roam. 

The buildings were the same, but the energy was different. You couldn’t quite verbalize how you knew it, but you felt it. It was lighter. Children played in the streets as you passed by. Part of you was relieved that you hadn’t found your parents, and that thought irked you. You should be completely excited, yet now you were having second thoughts. Those thoughts were intrusive, mostly focused on whether or not your parents would be happy to see you, and if they were proud of you, or angry for not finding them sooner.

Eventually, you found yourself on a walking trail labeled “Lover’s Lane.” A funny smile crossed your face as you started to walk down the trodden path. Your heart fluttered as you started to remember landmarks as you passed them, finding the trail opening up in front of the meadow you’d remembered in your childhood memories. There were a myriad of flowers, but one in particular caught your eye. It was bright blue, reminding you of the color of Master Kenobi’s lightsaber. You ran your hand along it, sending up a small cloud of pollen that tickled your nose. Gently, you picked one of the puffy blue balls, blowing on it to send the seeds floating through the air to be carried away by a small breeze. You bent down to smell the plant, enjoying its sweet scent. Why had your mother warned against this meadow? It seemed harmless enough. The sun was starting to set over the horizon, casting a rainbow of hues across the sky. With a wistful smile, you started to walk back to the inn.

Halfway back, your body started to get hot. Passing by a nearby shop, you noticed your cheeks were flushed. Panic set in as your heart raced a parsec a minute. What was happening to you? You ran the rest of the way back to the inn, bursting through the door, causing a meditating Obi-Wan to jump in shock.

He took in your breathless state and how warm you looked, giving you a concerned look.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked, coming over to place his hand on your forehead. You flinched in response. It was like his touch was a shot straight to your core.

His brow furrowed, “You’re burning up.”

You thought back to the events of the night, trying to figure it out as you sat on the bed. Your clothes felt restrictive. You needed them off, and you needed them off _now_. Rational thoughts tried to form, but they were pushed out by the need to feel cold air on your skin. Hastily, your hands moved on their own accord to peel off your layers, leaving you in your undergarments.

“S-senator, what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked. His eyes were wide and he quickly averted his gaze.

“Obi,” you whined. “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Well, what happened on your walk?” he asked, still facing away from you.

You tried to tell him as quickly as you could, because you were losing focus fast, had Obi-Wan always been this handsome? Surely his hands would feel lovely against your skin- NO, you needed to tell him what happened. After you finished, your eyes roamed over his body as he thought. 

“And you’re sure the flower was blue?” he asked.

“Yes,” you replied. _Blue_ , like his eyes that you’d love to see looking up at you from between your thighs.

“And the seeds were the kind you could blow away?” he asked.

“Mhm,” you moaned, you wanted to blow _him_ away.

“I think you encountered one of the fertility flowers of this world,” he finally said.

“What do we do?” you asked, trying to keep your naughty thoughts at bay. It wasn’t like you _hadn’t_ thought them before, but now they were overwhelming you.

“The effects should wear off eventually,” he replied, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

His touch was so hot it almost burned. You pulled his hand down to cup your breast over your undergarments. 

“I’m so sorry,” you said with wide eyes. “I-I can’t help it.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, removing his hand. “Darling, I’m afraid you’ll just have to ride it out.”

“I’d rather ride you,” you blurted, blushing even harder and not because of the pollen.

He looked at you with wide eyes, slight panic in them. “Senator, _please_ , get ahold of yourself!”

“Obi-Wan,” you said as seriously as you could, but your voice was wavering. You leveled him with a pointed look, which was intimidating to say the least since your pupils were blown wide with lust. “You’re going to have to take one for the team.”

He looked at you incredulously. “Senator, I am not going to have sex with you. That’s crossing a line.”

“Obi-Wan,” you took his hand in his, scooting closer to him on your knees. “ _Obi-Wan, please. I’m begging you._ ”

“It’s not… It’s not _proper_ ,” he sighed. “I can’t break the Code. Not like this.”

You whined, squeezing your thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure, but only making it worse. “Then like what?”

“What do you mean?” he asked in confusion.

“You said ‘not like this.’ That implies that there _is_ a way you’d break the code,” you replied, surprised to find that your brain still could make logical conclusions.

He blushed. “I can’t have sex with someone I’m protecting. If I’m going to break the code, then it’ll be for love, not for relieving a senator’s itch because she played around in pollen.”

Your brow furrowed as you crawled into his lap. “Who said I didn’t love you?”

His eyes searched yours, hands settling on your hips to keep you at arm’s length, “Are you just saying anything that’ll get me out of my pants?”

“No,” you replied seriously, sobering up enough if only for a moment. “I’ve loved you for months now. I just respected your values enough to not say anything.”

Hesitantly, he reached out and ran the back of his fingers along your jaw and down your neck. Your eyes closed and you moaned at the action. When you opened your eyes again, you saw resolve where before you saw uncertain discomfort. 

“Obi?” You asked softly.

“I’ll help you deal with this,” he replied. “It’s my job to look out for you. What kind of person would I be if I let you suffer?”

It was like a switch flipped inside him, and your breath caught in your throat. His hands tightened on your hips as he used them to drag you back and forth across his clothed member. Your head fell back as you moaned at the friction, but you needed more. Greedily, your hands worked at his clothes, as you shoved aside the fabric, clearing a path of exposed skin down his chest. You pushed him back into the fabric and started to nip and suck down that strip, working to push the fabric off his shoulders to give you more. You needed more, _so much more_. Obi-Wan let out a strangled cry at your nips, and they shot you to the core. In the back of your mind, you reminded yourself that he’s never done this before. You should be gentle with him. You pulled back to look him in the eyes. 

“Obi, I’m _so_ sorry,” you panted.

“What for?” he asked, his voice strained as you dragged yourself along his clothed dick.

“This is your first. You deserve for it to be special.”

“Darling, we’ve always had an unconventional relationship. Why should this be any different?” he asked earnestly.

You nodded, running your hands up his chest. He moaned at the contact, hardening beneath you. A smirk crossed your face as you realized that you were both incredibly sensitive, but for different reasons. Your reactions can be blamed on the pollen, but _his_? His were from being unused to all of this contact. You vowed to yourself that you’d hold off as long as you could, wanting to hear him fall apart and see him be as needy as you. Your hands hastily went to undo his pants, slipping a hand beneath the fabric to stroke him. He hissed at the contact, and you moaned. He was so hot in your hand that you wondered how it would feel to have him slide between your folds. 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” he begged, wanting to help you, regardless of how he was feeling in the moment.

“I… I don’t know,” you replied in a panic. Your mind was racing, hitting you with so many different scenarios and things you wanted that it rendered you frozen. Your body was getting hotter by the minute as nothing was done to placate the demands of the pollen.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I can’t decide,” you said with wide eyes. “I want you. I want to suck on you until you explode with your hand buried in my hair. I want you between my thighs, giving me beard burn as you work me over with your mouth and I unintentionally grind against your face. I want to ride you til you break. I want you to fuck me so hard into this bed that _I_ break. I-” 

He cut you off with a heated kiss, moving to undo your bra. He fumbled with the hooks in the back before successfully taking it off.

“Listen, you have full permission to ‘suck on me until I explode’ whenever you want after this. But tonight? This is about you,” he murmured. He cupped your cheek, grazing his lips along your jaw. His beard tickled your skin and it was delicious. Your eyes almost rolled back into your head as you rolled your hips against him. He smirked at your reaction, running his hand through his hair to push the long locks out of his face. 

Gently, he pushed you back onto the mattress. Obi-Wan hooked his fingers in your underwear and tugged them down your legs. Reverently, he trailed kisses up from your knee to your hips, scorching kisses that only succeeded in adding to the heat between your legs. When he finally got to the apex of your thighs, he paused. Obi-Wan looked down at your core curiously, tentatively taking a finger and tracing it lightly down your slit causing you to whimper. His eyes flicked up to yours as he inserted that finger. He was exploring, playing with you as he learned the ropes. Obi-Wan used your sounds as a guide, curling his fingers inside you, alternating them as he watched your back arch off the bed. Slowly, he pulled the fingers out. Your head snapped up to look at him, watching as he sucked your slick off his fingers. His eyes closed and he let out a moan as he tasted you. When he opened them again, he looked at you with what could only be described as pure lust. He slipped down the mattress so that he could lay between your thighs. He kneaded your ass with his hand before using that hold to pull you closer so he could ravish you with his mouth. Obi-Wan carried on like a man who had just been offered water after being in a desert for weeks on end. His tongue was swift and deliberate against your clit when it wasn’t slipping further down to lap at your entrance. He moaned against you at the taste, the vibrations sending sparks up your spine. Your hands sunk into his hair to hold him closer against you, grinding against his face and loving the feel of his beard against your sensitive skin. Due to his actions, your legs started to shake around his face as you hooked them over his shoulders. The familiar tight coil started to wind itself up in your body, feeling tightness settle into your muscles from your shoulders down to your toes. Still, he pressed on, sucking on your bundle of nerves until you were a shaking mess beneath him, begging him to keep going, because you were _so_ close. His eyes looked up at you from between your thighs, having his hair fall in his face. The look he gave you could only be described as unhinged.

_Then cum._

The thought was loud in your head as you realized it came from him. Obi-Wan was watching you intently as his mouth continued to work your core. He didn’t want to miss a minute of you coming apart for him. You wanted to keep eye contact, but when you came, your vision went white. Using his arm, he held you down as your body shook from your orgasm. It felt like you were a rock that had been slingshotted up to the sky and now you were falling back down. His mouth continued to lap at you as you worked through your orgasm, slowing down only when your walls stopped convulsing. Gently, he pulled back, unhooking your legs from his shoulder and setting them back on the bed.

“Feel any better?” he asked, searching your eyes.

You wanted to laugh. Even in a situation like this, where he was clearly turned on, maybe even painfully so as you saw his erection straining against his pants, he was worried about _you_. The pollen’s effects had subsided a bit from your orgasm, but they soon came back in full force.

You shook your head despondently. “It’s still bad.”

His brow furrowed. “Damn.”

Your orgasm had brought you a moment of mental clarity as you remembered something he’d said earlier. “It’s a fertility flower.”

“So?” he asked, eyes flicking up to yours.

“Meaning it’s supposed to help people conceive. Female orgasms, although incredible and amazing are not necessary for conception.”

“Alright…” he said, not quite following.

You wanted to throttle him, but then remembered he was a virgin and therefore wasn’t going to pick up on this as quickly as you had. “In order for conception, a man needs to cum.”

His eyes widened in understanding. “So if I have an orgasm while inside you, it will neutralize the effects of the pollen.”

“Exactly,” you replied.

In one swift motion, he slipped off his pants and underwear. 

“Are you sure about this?” you asked him. You definitely needed and wanted this, but you were aware that you were about to take something from him that he’d never get back.

“Darling, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he smiled. It was that boyish smile like he gave you the first day you met him. Your heart skipped a beat, and you knew it wasn’t because of the pollen. 

Obi-Wan settled between your legs, teasing your entrance with himself as he mentally prepared himself to do this. He placed one hand on the mattress on the side of you, while his other reached between you to guide himself in. You tipped your face up towards him to kiss him as he entered. His moan was swallowed by your mouth.

“Maker, you’re so _tight_ ,” he gasped, resting his forehead against yours. The hand that had been used to guide him came up to hook your legs around his waist before adjusting your hips to a better angle. He licked his lips and his eyes softened as they gazed into yours before he started to move. Obi-Wan rocked his hips into yours, letting out a hiss as you moved your hips in time with his.

“You never could just let me do the work,” he teased.

“It takes two to tango,” you smirked before capturing his lips with yours again. Your hips slammed together again and again as the two of you were reduced to a myriad of carnal sounds. Thoughts were not forming coherently between either of you as you lost yourselves in each other. Lips were everywhere, marking and kissing wherever they could reach as you forgot everything else and in that moment only belonged to each other. Your orgasm was quickly building again, aided in part by the pollen. He gasped, feeling himself get hot inside your folds. 

“D-darling-”

“It’s okay. Keep going, _please_ ,” you begged.

He nodded, biting down on your shoulder to muffle a moan as you felt him twitch inside you. Obi-Wan didn’t last much longer, and you felt him spill ropes of his heated cum inside you, coating your walls. The sensation was enough to throw you over the edge into an oblivion of bliss as at last the demands of the pollen were sated. He collapsed on top of you, still pumping you full of his cum for a few more moments until he pulled out. You felt some of his cum dripping out of you as he kissed you fiercely, before panting for air.

“Well?” he asked, searching your face.

“Better,” you breathed, feeling your heart hammering in your chest as it tried to settle itself back down to a normal rhythm.

He fell over and collapsed on the bed, running his hand through his sweaty hair as he looked up at the ceiling. “Sex pollen. I lost my virginity because of sex pollen.”

You turned, propping yourself up on your elbow to look at him. Your brow furrowed as you studied his face. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Not at all, Darling,” he said adamantly, turning to push a stray strand of hair out of your face. “I just think it will be an interesting story to tell our children.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Our children?”

Obi-Wan reached out to take your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. Your heart skipped a beat as his beard brushed against your knuckles. “Yes. If that fertility plant works… I’m sure we’ll have quite the interesting child, especially if they’re anything like you.”

You tilted your head at him. “You’re surprisingly calm right now. This is going to completely rock our worlds and you’re taking it in stride. I’m rather impressed.”

He blushed, looking away for a moment. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t pictured leaving the order for you if you asked.”

A huge grin broke across your face as his words hit you. “I love you, Obi-Wan.”

“I love you, too, darling.”


	34. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “Relax. Ain’t nothing wrong with feeling right.” “Friends? No, I don’t think so. Friends don’t know the way you taste.”
> 
> Virgin Padawan! Obi

The sex lessons continued. He was a fast learner, but for some reason, he kept coming by to practice. You were beginning to suspect that there was more to this than a bizarre need to know how to pleasure someone, but you didn’t have the courage to ask. You’d worked through various things that constituted foreplay and a lot of things other than actual sex. In truth, you were stalling. You weren’t quite sure if you were ready to take the virginity of a Jedi. It was silly, really. You’d done practically everything else, but this... this felt big. This felt wrong.

He showed up at your room at his usual time, quickly shedding his clothes and joining you in bed. “Hello, darling,” he smiled as he pulled you into him, going to kiss your neck.

“What do you want to do tonight?” You asked. You weren’t about to do anything he wasn’t ready for.

“I was hoping we might go all the way tonight,” he said timidly. 

Turning your head to look in his eyes, you asked, “Are you sure? That’s a big step.”

“I-I know. I want to,” he replied.

You bit your lip and nodded. He gently removed your clothes from your body until you were both bare. Hesitantly, you pulled him over you, spreading your legs so he could settle between them. You reached down to stroke him, feeling him harden in your hand. He let out a shaky breath as he neared your entrance. He could feel the heat emanating from your body. Looking down at the space between your two bodies, he slowly closed the gap, slipping his member along your entrance to gather some of your slick. He looked up at you briefly and you nodded. In response, he slowly pushed in. 

You let out a moan and he exhaled a quivering breath.

“ **Relax,** ” you murmured, tipping his face up to look into his eyes. **“There’s nothing wrong with feeling right.”**

He nodded and you rolled your hips into his. He let out a moan at the sensation. It was like a switch flipped inside him. You felt your body get pushed down into the bed and you couldn’t move.

“O-Obi?” you asked in a panic.

“Relax, darling. Let me show you what I’ve learned,” he purred. His elbows caged you in as he started to thrust. His thrusts were hard and fast, but felt oh so good. He used the force to hook your legs over his hips, letting go of the hold he had on your body. Your hands reached up to cup his face, running your thumb along his bottom lip. Without hesitation, he drew your thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. You felt a similar sensation on your clit as he fucked you into the mattress. He reduced you to a moaning mess it was all so much. You’d never been loved like this before, and it was breaking you. The Padawan had become the Master, indeed. You felt heat building in your core as his thrusts started to get less precise. That familiar coil started to tighten as he sucked on your thumb, causing you to cry out in pleasure as your back arched off the bed. He let go of your thumb and you saw stars, feeling your body go from extremely taut to relaxed like a rubber band had been released. Obi-Wan kissed you fiercely as he found his own release. 

The two of you panted into each other’s shoulders as he collapsed into your chest. Your arms encircled his back to hold him close, gently tracing circles along his back as you let your legs fall open.

“Well, I think you’re a Master now, Padawan,” you teased breathlessly.

“I still have a lot to learn,” he murmured into your neck.

“As your friend, I’d love to keep teaching you,” you smirked.

“ **Friend**?” he asked, pulling back to look at your face. **“No, I don’t think so. Friends don’t know the way you taste.”**

You had to laugh at that. “I suppose not.”

You turned your head to kiss him sweetly.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asked.

“You know where to find me.”


	35. Frenching Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with Padawan Obi.
> 
> Prompt: I can feel how bad you want me. Just Give in.

You had been tutoring Obi-Wan Kenobi in French for a while now. Having taken his current class last semester, you had offered to help him when he mentioned it at work. Part of your reasoning was that you wanted to help him, and the other part was selfish, wanting to get to know him better. Tonight, you were helping him study for a test, and decided to throw in some other phrases that he might know that weren’t on the study sheet. You were sitting on the floor in your apartment.

“Je suis d’Angleterre,” you stated.

“I am from England,” he translated.

“Mon coeur t’appartient,” you murmured.

His brow furrowed for a moment before realization dawned and he smiled at being able to translate it. “My heart belongs to you.”

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” you grinned.

“Are you quoting Moulin Rouge?” he chuckled.

“Maybe. What does it mean?”

“Do you want to sleep with me?” he smirked.

“I’d love to,” you replied, crawling on the floor towards him.

“W-what?” he asked in confusion, sliding back from you until he hit the wall.

“Obi-Wan, je t’aime plus que tout,” you said earnestly.

“Y-you love me more than anything?” he stammered. 

You came to a stop in front of him and boldly straddled his waist. He swallowed as you dragged your nose along his jaw. A bulge was forming beneath you and you smirked.

“D-darling, perhaps we should get back to studying...”

**“I can feel how bad you want me. Give in** ,” you murmured against his ear.

“B-but,” he started. You gently placed your fingers on his lips to stop him.

“I want this,” you ground against him and he moaned. “ _You_ want this. Why not give in?”

Your lips crashed against his, kissing him hard. His eyes fluttered closed as he buried his hands in your hair to pull you against him. Hands were frantic to move clothes until you had cleared a path so you could sink down on his erection. He let out a shaky breath as you sheathed him in your warmth. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Using your knees on either side of him for leverage, you started to ride him. His hands tightened on your hips as he tried to take control of the pace, speeding up whenever you tried to slow down. His lips trailed down your jaw to your neck before gently sucking. 

“D-darling,” he murmured against your skin, panicking. “I-I’m-”

You kissed him to cut him off, feeling your own orgasm coming on. Your walls clamped down around him, pulling him over the edge. Obi-Wan moaned loudly against your mouth, and you took advantage to slip your tongue in to french kiss him. The two of you stayed joined like this for a few minutes more, exploring each other’s mouths in your post-coital bliss. Then, he pulled back for air.

“Wow,” Obi-Wan panted.

“Yeah?” you asked as you tried to catch your breath.

He gently reached up to cup your cheek. “I forgot to say something, though.”

“What’s that?” you asked in confusion.

“Je t’aime,” he smiled.

“I love you, too,” you replied before kissing him gently.

“Do you think I’ll pass my exam?”

“With flying colors.”


	36. Running After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith Obi
> 
> Prompt: Nowhere to run, but you didn't want to, did you?

_He_ had turned. The epitome of what a Jedi was had gone to the dark side. The man you loved, betraying you in a way that you could never have predicted. Screams sounded behind you as you ran through the temple. They were accompanied by blaster shots and the sound of a swinging lightsaber. _His_ lightsaber. That thought played over and over in your mind, causing you to lose focus. You ended up in a dead end of the temple, hearing footsteps sound behind you with the hum of a saber.

**“Nowhere to run. But, you didn’t want to escape, did you?** ” he asked.

“I don’t know who you are anymore,” you murmured.

“Darling, this is exactly who I’ve always been when I’m with you, giving into my emotions, feeling passion,” he explained, and you heard the lightsaber turn off.

You turned to face him now, taking in the amber of his eyes, making you miss the ocean blue that you used to drown in. These eyes were like an ember flame threatening to burn you if you got too close.

“So, now what? You’re to kill me, too? Is that it then? Dispatching of the entire Jedi Order?”

His brow furrowed in hurt. “No, never. You know I could never do that to you.”

“Then, you’re disobeying your orders,” you murmured, hearing about Order 66 before the clones attacked.

“I make my own orders,” he said adamantly. He came over to take you into his arms. “Darling, please, come with me.”

“You may be able to turn your back on all of this, but I can’t,” you murmured. “The Temple is my home.”

“You’re either with me, or against me,” he replied.

“Then we know where I stand,” you whispered with sad finality.

He stepped back like you’d slapped him. “You’d give up on us? Where would you go? The Jedi are outlaws. You’ll be hunted down and slaughtered.”

“Then kill me,” you shot back, testing his resolve. You had to know. You had to know if any shred of him was still in there.

“I can’t!” he yelled, feeling tears burn his eyes. He was warring with himself. Could you bring him back to you? Or was he too far gone? Your hands came up to cup his cheeks, turning them back to you.

“How could you do this?” he asked, like you were the problem.

“Obi-Wan, come back to me,” you begged, pulling him in for a kiss. You felt him kiss back for a moment, and then a vice-like grip settled on your neck, ripping you away from him and pushing you against the wall. Your hands clawed desperately at the phantom grip as he stalked over to you.

“One last time,” he murmured, loosening the grip and letting your feet touch the floor again. He kissed you hard, hands desperately working at your clothes, shedding the layers until his eyes could take you in, memorizing every curve of your body. “Let me love you, one last time,” he begged.

You couldn’t help yourself. If this was goodbye, then you’d make the most of it. You nodded, freeing him from his own robes. It was odd, seeing him in his usual attire, but knowing there was nothing normal about him. It wasn’t right to see him like this. The sex was gentle and loving, and it made you want to cry, because how could a man that loved you like this become a monster? His hips rocked into yours over and over again, slowly gaining speed. Obi-Wan’s lips were kissing you desperately as his orgasm built. Your face was wet, but it wasn’t your tears. It was _his_. HIs hands tightened on your hips as he felt you clamp down around him. The familiar coil tightened in your core. Your mind replayed all the times you’d been like this in an instant as you came. He moaned against your lips as you sent him over the edge into bliss with you. The two of you held each other close for a few more minutes, basking in the warmth of your bodies. Reluctantly, you pulled apart and dressed yourselves again.

“Obi-Wan, I-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” he said bitterly.

“I’ll always love you,” you murmured, clutching his discarded brown cloak against your chest.

“Just get out of here,” he roared. “If I see you again... I won’t let you go.”

You nodded and ran, ducking down a side hallway as clones caught up to their new lord. 

“Is that everyone, my Lord?” a clone asked.

“Yes. Time to move on,” he grumbled.

You replayed his last words over and over again. _He wouldn’t let you go._ Did that mean he’d kill you... or that he’d hold onto you? You didn’t have the time to unpack the meaning, slipping off silently into the night. Although, part of you knew... you’d see him again.


	37. Between the Stacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Uni Obi
> 
> Prompt: You're mine now.

_Libraries_. They were often the places that you went to escape as a child, but now that you were working in the one on your university, you found yourself wanting to escape from here. Especially whenever that one boy came here to study. There was a strong sexual tension between your interactions. When you handed him his books to check out and your hands brushed over each other, it sent a jolt through your body. He was a frequent flyer and it made you curious as to what major he was in that required him to spend so much time in here. He was attractive, you had to give him that, but you were hesitant.

There were a few instances where he had asked you what you were doing when you got off your shift, but you’d brushed him off. You weren’t about to be the fuel to some college boys hot for librarian dreams. After all, you were just here so that you would have enough money to pay for your weekly stash of ramen. Such was the broke college student life.

Tonight was the last night before spring break. It was relatively quiet. Most students had already left campus for the week, but you were still here to work an extra shift before the long break. To make the time pass by more quickly, you decided to reshelve the returned books. After rounding up all of the returned books on the cart, you began your process of returning them to their rightful places. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” a voice commented at the end of the aisle you were in.

“Well, some of us still have jobs to do,” you replied, not even looking over your shoulder. You struggled to reach up and put a book back on the top shelf. The person came up behind you and helped. His body was warm against your back. You turned to find the attractive student that you often thought about, Obi-Wan Kenobi according to his library card. “T-thank you.”

His hands settled on the shelf behind you, an arm on either side of you. “You’re welcome, darling.”

“Why are you still here?” you asked softly.

“I was hoping to see you before I left. That way I’d have something to think about during the week away,” he grinned.

You swallowed, feeling your heart skip a beat. “Well, you’ve caught me. All the other librarians went home. It’s just me now.”

“Sounds like my lucky day,” he teased. He leaned in a bit closer and whispered, “ **You’re mine now.”**

_Now_? you thought. Perhaps a part of you had _always_ been his since he first checked out a book from you. You doubted that he knew that by doing so, he’d checked out your heart along with it. Throwing caution to the wind, you kissed him, gripping the collar of his shirt under his beige sweater to pull him closer. He moaned against your lips as he placed his hands on your hips to pull you flush against him. Your hands worked to strip each other as you quickly walked back towards the study desk at the end of the aisle. He lifted you up onto it as he settled between your legs. His hands caressed your face as your hands stroked him, gently guiding him towards the apex of your thighs. You never did this. This wasn’t the kind of person you were, but you desperately wanted him. The moans that emitted from the both of you as he entered were so loud that you would have shushed someone if you’d heard it. His pace was slow and hard, bottoming out fully before ramming back into you. Your heels dug into his back to pull him closer.

“Why are you always in here?” you asked between thrusts.

“Well, it’s a library. Sometimes I need to check things out. Sometimes I need to study,” he replied.

“You’re in here more often than the average person,” you shot back, clenching your walls around him.

He moaned loudly, “I never said I was checking out the _books_...”

His eyes were dark as they took you in. 

“Me?” you asked breathlessly.

“Who else, darling?” he chuckled, rolling his hips into you. He hit a place that made you see stars.

“I’m not something you can just borrow,” you replied.

“Who said I had any intention of returning you?” he replied before kissing you gently. “I meant what I said. You’re mine now, darling. I’ll amass whatever amount of fees I must, but I’m not returning you.”

A blush settled across your face at his words, and the fact that he looked at you like he meant them. 

“Why return the book when you love the story so much?” he asked. “At that point, I’d rather keep it.”

You pulled him in for a longer kiss, feeling him twitch inside you. He was close, and you knew it. He came, pooling warmth inside you which sent you over the edge as he held onto you. Kisses were peppered across your jaw and neck before returning to your lips for one last gentle kiss. He pulled out, moving to find your discarded clothes that were left in the aisle after he tucked himself away. 

“What time is your shift over?” he asked.

“Two hours,” you replied, checking your watch.

“Alright. I’ll stick around, if that’s fine with you.”

“And do what?”

“Help my girlfriend put back some books, and then hopefully take her out for dinner,” he smirked.


	38. Working up a Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  “Are you going to give it to me? Or are you all bark and no bite?”

It had been a few months since Obi-Wan had come back from Naboo as a Jedi Knight. The change in him was apparent. He was less timid about things, especially towards you. Whenever you trained, there had always been an attraction, but he had been bumbling and shy, letting you win and getting distracted. Now, he was more outspoken, taunting and flirting with you as you danced around the training room floor in the early hours of the morning. He had bested you more times than you would have liked. The way that the sun glinted off his hair cast him in a cherubic glow, even though that was nothing like the words coming from his mouth.

“Darling, that form is atrocious,” he smirked, circling you, “perhaps you need some hands-on teaching.”

“In your dreams, Kenobi.” Your heart hammered in your chest as you tried to get your focus back

“Oh certainly. But, I do have to say that my dreams usually involve more than training,” he shot back.

“And what do those involve?” He dreamt of you? What were they about? You had so many questions.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked.

Your mind started racing at the possibilities, and it threw you off your game. He easily disarmed you with a flick of his wrist and backed you into the wall, training saber inches from your heaving chest.

“Yield,” he commanded.

Your hand pushed his saber away, tossing it across the room. While he was in shock, you pulled him close until your chests were touching. **“Are you going to give it to me? Or are you all bark and no bite?”**

His eyes widened before his confident smile returned.

“What if someone sees us?” he murmured, stroking your cheek.

“Then I guess we better be quick,” you grinned, pulling him by his collar to kiss him. His face was stubbly against yours, not having had the chance to shave that morning. He took over, kissing you fiercely as he started to pull your pants down. You lifted your legs to step out of them as your hands worked to undo his pants, freeing him quickly. 

Breaking the kiss, you commented, “Kriff, Kenobi, have you been training with a hard-on this entire time?”

Kenobi blushed. “Have you seen yourself, darling? It’s hard not to be... aroused.”

A chuckle breezed past your lips as you stroked him. “You’re huge. This is going to be fun.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, spreading your legs so he could settle between them. He lifted you with the force so that he could enter. He entered slowly, allowing you to adjust. Then, he started to move. His pace was deliberate, exploring you.

“Obi-Wan, I told you we have to be quick,” you murmured, nipping his neck.

“I know. I’m working on that,” he replied,

_“How are you_ -” you broke off as your breath hitched in your throat as he found an angle that sent sparks down your spine.

A confident smirk crossed his face as he quickened the pace, hitting that spot over and over again. “You really should trust me, darling.”

You couldn’t speak to reply. Your head fell back against the wall as he brought you immense pleasure. Digging your heels into his back, you pulled him closer to you, burying your hands in his hair. Obi-Wan reached up to pull your face down and kiss you. His thrusts were getting sloppy, and he was getting close, but he didn’t want to cum until you did. Phantom touches started to swirl around your most sensitive bundle of nerves as his hands kneaded your ass. You squeezed your eyes shut as your heart started to pound in your chest. You were so close, feeling anticipation settle in the pit of your stomach. Your mouth fell open, but sounds didn’t come out as you came, falling over the edge. Obi-Wan gasped, feeling you cum around him. The sensation pulled him over the edge with you and he moaned, slowing down his thrusts until he stilled inside you.

“W-we should probably clean up,” he stammered.

There he was. The Kenobi you fell in love with. You gently kissed him, untangling yourself and getting dressed. Then, you got on your knees and cleaned him up before tucking him back into his pants.

“I think this was a good training session,” you smirked.

“I think you’re right.”

“Same time tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you here.”


	39. Tempting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> “Your lips look so soft from up close. Kissable," “You’ve been taunting me all day. Was this what you were after?”

Sometimes, you loved Obi-Wan Kenobi, and sometimes… you just wanted to get under his skin to get a reaction out of the usually very stoic Jedi. That was one of the perks of being friends with him since he had rescued your Queen on Naboo, knowing just what buttons to push, and just how hard. Your relationship had changed over the years, though. Underneath all that playfulness of your friendship was a certain kind of tension. You were no longer the children that you had been when you first met all those years ago. He had grown into a handsome man, and that fact was not lost on you. Boyish charm had been replaced with a kind of powerful dominance of a man who knew what he was doing. Too many times have you caught yourself wondering what it would be like if you were to kiss him, sinking your hands into his long hair and tugging him down to your lips, feeling his beard against your cheek as he trailed his lips along your jaw to whisper in your ear. Whenever those thoughts invaded your mind, you tried desperately to push them out. He was a Jedi. Attachment was forbidden. Yet, the way he walked around with all that sex appeal made you wonder if _he_ knew that.

The two of you were on a diplomatic mission to pick up Senator Amidala from Naboo, and you wanted to test his resolve. You were in close quarters in your ship, and that made your work easier, especially since it was so hot in the ship after an issue with the coolant. Without warning, you pulled your robe over your head, leaving you in just your bra and your pants. His eyes flicked over to you briefly from his data pad.

“What _are_ you doing?” he asked.

“If we’re going to be trapped in this flying oven, I’m at least going to be comfortable,” you shot back. “Don’t act as if you’re not warm under all those layers. Unless, Jedi don’t feel heat?”

“I can block it out,” he replied, but he pulled at his collar.

“If you’re hot, then you can take off some layers. I’d rather have you be comfortable,” you stated.

He rolled his eyes and flipped off his robe, deciding you were right. Then, he disrobed his top so that he was bare-chested. Your eyes roamed his exposed body, suddenly feeling hotter and not due to the temperature of the room.

“I’m going to get some water,” you replied, going over to the fridge in the corner. You bent down to open it. The cold air when you opened it was refreshing and you let out a slight moan at how nice it felt. “Do you want water, Obi-Wan?” you asked, looking at him through the space between your legs.

His gaze trailed over your body, admiring your curves. “I could use a drink. I’m suddenly very parched.”

You chuckled softly. “Then come and get it yourself,” you replied, getting your water. You opened the bottle and gulped it down.

“Alright, then,” Obi-Wan shrugged, getting up from his seat.

You expected him to go towards the fridge, but instead he stalked over to you until you backed into the wall. His arms caged you into the wall, and your heart thudded against your ribcage. Your eyes trailed up the expanse of his chest before settling on his face. He smirked down at you.

**“Your lips look so soft from up close. Kissable,** ” he murmured, tipping your chin up to him. His lips inched closer to yours. His body pressed you into the hard surface behind you. You felt a hard bulge press into your pelvis and a soft groan escaped. **“You’ve been taunting me all day. Was this what you were after?”**

A shaky breath slipped between your lips. “I thought you said you were parched.”

“I am.” His hand cupped your cheek, and you leaned into it.

“Shouldn’t you fix that?” you asked, tilting your head to take his thumb into your mouth, swirling your tongue around his finger tip. His eyes widened, darkening considerably as a smirk came across his lips.

His lips sealed yours in a rough kiss. Desperate hands pawed at your breasts while you felt your pants be tugged down your body. There was no preamble. There was just the two of you trying to quench a need. Your hands hastily undid his belt to free him after he had ripped your pants off of you. Strong hands encircled your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your hand slipped in between the two of you and stroked him, causing him to let out a grunt against your lips.

“Oh? You like that, Kenobi?” you teased.

“Don’t taunt me, darling. Not unless you’re going to put your credits where your mouth is,” he replied, biting your neck hard enough for you to cry out.

“O-Obi,” you murmured, tugging on his longer hair. 

“What do you want, darling?” he asked against your skin. “Use your words.”

“You, Obi-Wan. I want you,” you replied, and you had the realization that it was true. After all these years of being friends, you had wanted more. You wanted him to hold you like this, to kiss you like this. To _love_ you like this.

Obi-Wan pushed into you, slipping between your folds. He stifled a moan into your neck. “Darling, you’re so tight.”

Your hips were desperate against his, rolling into him to get him to move. You needed more. You craved more, and he was more than happy to oblige. This wasn’t making love, no... this was years of tension coming to a head. You were fucked roughly into the wall, his hand snaking down to rub tight circles on your clit. You weren’t used to this, and it wasn’t long until his perfect motions were bringing you closer to the edge. His mouth alternated between kissing yours and nipping a trail down your neck. It was all so much. All you could sense in every fiber of your being was him. Obi-Wan snapped his hips into yours with such fervor that you felt the rubber band holding you together snap, coming undone in his arms.

He held you up as he continued his pace until he came, burying himself into you. You were limp in his arms as he leaned into you, crushing you against the wall as he caught his breath. Your arms hugged him close, not caring about the sheen of sweat coating both of you.

“ _That_ was against the code,” you chuckled.

“The code says no selfish love. Did you cum?” he asked.

“You know the answer to that.”

“Then it wasn’t selfish,” he murmured, kissing your neck.

That logic was flawless, but you had to laugh. “Whatever you say.”


	40. Pregnant Pauses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> 2\. “Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry”
> 
> 42\. “I’m pregnant"

You held the test in your hands. Your mind raced as you thought back to the night that would have led you here. It wasn’t planned. It had been spur of the moment. At the time, you hadn’t thought that you’d see him again. After all, he was just working with you for that one mission because Padmé had asked him to. That night had been one of the best nights of your life, but it was supposed to only be a memory. You’d been drinking together, enough to get the conversation flowing, but not enough to get drunk. That was how you’d had the courage to tell him that you’d always found him handsome. He told you that you were always beautiful, even when dressed like everyone else. He’d never lose you in a crowd. Your face was always burned into his memory. Jedi don’t have attachments, but they had needs to fill. That was how the two of you justified the kiss. A kiss that should never have happened. A kiss that made your knees weak and made you question what you felt towards Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was only a kiss, you’d unpack it later. It was only lust. That was how you had justified what had happened after. The two of you had just been friends, but he’d been so loving with you. You hadn’t had sex that night, nor did you fuck. You made love… and something else, unfortunately. Something harder to hide, and something that he surely wasn’t allowed to have. Not with you… Not with anyone.

Memories flashed through your head. His hands sliding up your naked back. Your nails digging into his shoulders. His lips kissing down your chest. Your hands molding him and stroking him. The grip he had on your hips as he got closer to the edge. The way you had never felt more full as he rolled his hips into you. How he had kissed you like it was the only thing he had ever been meant to do. The feeling of his beard against your cheeks and thighs. The way he had made your toes curl, and the way you’d seen stars. You hadn’t been with anyone since. No one could ever compare and you knew it.

That was how you knew for a fact that this child was his. You’d been late, but you let it slide the first month, thinking it was just stress. Then, your dresses began to fit differently and you found yourself getting sick for no reason. Certain smells sending you running for the nearest restroom. When you told Padmé, she’d suggested you take a test. The results confirmed your fears. You were pregnant. How could you tell this man that you had come to love something that could end life as he knew it? How could you be that monster that ruined everything for him?

You dropped the test in the trash, feeling an onslaught of tears rim your vision. You didn’t want to cry in the public restroom of the Senate building. You could only imagine the kind of gossip that would bring about for Senator Amidala. Swiftly, you tried to make your way down to where the speeder was parked, intent on driving yourself back to Padmé’s apartments. She’d understand why you hadn’t come back. As you made your way towards the speeder, the tears started to slip down your face.

A hand reached out to grab you, pulling you behind a pillar. 

“Darling, what’s happened?”

You recognized the voice instantly, which only made you cry harder. His strong arms wrapped tightly around you, holding you against his chest. His hand came up to stroke your hair as he kissed the top of your head. 

**“Please don’t cry,** ” he murmured. “ **I can’t stand to see you cry**. Tell me what’s wrong so that I can help.”

He couldn’t help you. You had to make sure he’d at least help himself.

“You shouldn’t see me anymore,” you sniffed, pulling away.

He held your arms firmly. “I’m not leaving you when you’re upset. Please, darling, just tell me why?”

“I….” you looked up at him helplessly, trying to find a way to make him understand. You didn’t know how to tell him. Gently, you took his hand and placed it on your abdomen, begging him to feel the truth. His eyes widened.

 **“I’m pregnant,** ” you murmured, “It can only be yours.”

He swallowed and nodded, understanding.

“What do you want me to do?” you asked.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” he murmured, drying your tears with his cloak.

“We?”

“ _We_ ,” he nodded. “Darling, you’re not going through this alone.”

“But the Order,” you replied.

“Isn’t as important as our child,” he replied gently. “I won’t make you a single mother. I want to be a part of their life. I…” he sighed, “I want to be a part of _your_ life. Ever since that night, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. We’re taught to let go, but I can’t. I can’t let go of you or the thought of us. It’s what I think about at night, and I know I shouldn’t. I can’t help how I feel.”

“I can’t ask this of you,” you murmured.

“You’re not asking anything of me that I wouldn’t freely give or do,” he said sincerely. “I love you, and I’m going to love this child.”

A blush spread across your face, “I love you, too.”

“Let me take you home. I can’t have you driving when your emotions are high,” he smiled.

“If you’re here, I’m already home.”


	41. Council Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

So the council meeting hadn’t gone as planned. You were hoping for a “congratulations on your success in the outer rim, Master Jedi” and instead you got a “Pack your bags, we’re sending you back out, but to almost Wild Space now.” You shot Obi-Wan Kenobi a look that said “ _What the fuck?_ ” After all, you’d just gotten back to Coruscant and were hoping to at least have some time with your boyfriend. Yet, here you were, being sent out again and away from his loving arms. 

As the rest of the Council members filed out, you went over to look out into the Coruscant skyline in the transparisteel viewport. In the reflection of the glass, you saw him come up behind you, arms folded in front of his chest.

“Well, that went in a direction I wasn’t expecting,” he sighed.

“What good is having your boyfriend on the council if he can’t influence a decision?” you asked with a smirk. You knew he’d never abuse that power.

“Well, maybe if you would stop being so good at your job, they’d stop sending you places. Did you ever think about that, darling?” he smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

“Oh, so you want me to shirk my duties, then, is that it? What, Kenobi, afraid I’ll eclipse you?” you murmured, reaching up to stroke the beard on the side of his face furthest from you.

“My dear, I fear you’ll always eclipse me. I am average, but you… you’re perfection,” he smiled, kissing your cheek. 

“You’re so modest,” you chuckled, turning to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You gently nudged his nose with yours. “ _You’re_ the perfect being here. I’m simply here to bask in your glory.”

“Is that what you call it?” he asked, blushing.

“Shut up and kiss me, Kenobi,” you smiled.

“We’re in the council room. Surely this isn’t the place for-”

You cut him off with your lips pressed against his. He tensed up at first before kissing you back with fervor, months of repressed feelings and longing bubbling to the surface as he pushed you back against the viewport. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he rested his forehead against yours, panting for air.

 _“Are you going to send me off with a bang?_ ” you purred.

He sighed, shifting his eyes over to the door before reaching out with the force to lock it. “ **If we get caught, I’m blaming you.** ”

“Of course. Tell them I seduced you with my feminine wiles,” you smirked, slipping your hand between you to squeeze him over his pants. His eyes shut and a groan passed through his barely open lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he murmured.

“Force, I hope not,” you replied sincerely.

His lips crashed against yours, swallowing any moans you made as his hands slipped down to knead your ass. He walked back towards his council chair before settling into it with you in his lap. Your hands worked quickly to free him as you moved to kneel between his legs. Obi-Wan’s eyes were clouded as you gazed at his erection, licking your lips in anticipation.

“You have no idea how badly I craved this while I was gone,” you murmured before licking a stripe up his shaft. You moaned at the taste of him, letting any plans of going slow and savoring the moment float out the viewport. Your lips wrapped around his weeping head, swirling your tongue through the salty substance before taking him fully into your mouth.

“ _Ah-hah_ ,”he moaned as his hand sunk into your hair, gripping it gently, but firm. His hips started to move in time, trying to fuck your mouth, but you held them down after his tip hit the back of your throat.

“Darling,” he gasped as you sucked on his frenulum. 

You looked up at him with pure lust as he gently pulled your mouth off him.

“I wasn’t finished,” you stated.

“I don’t care,” he said breathlessly as his hands desperately worked at your robes until you were bare. His lips attached to your throat as he pulled you back into his lap. Obi-Wan left a sucking trail of kisses down your chest as you hovered over him, gently moving your hips to drag his tip through your folds, but not enough for him to enter fully.

“You’re such a tease,” he murmured before gently tugging your nipple with his teeth.

“You’re one to talk,” you gasped. 

“We don’t have much time,” he murmured regretfully, kissing the curvature of your breast.

“Then, we should hurry up,” you replied, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck to tug his head up towards you. You kissed him deeply as you slowly sunk down onto him. Your mouths swallowed your moans as you adjusted to being together again for the first time in months.

“Kriff, I’ve missed the feel of you,” he murmured against your lips as you started to move. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he met you. In the back of your mind, you felt sacrilegious, fucking him in the Council Chambers. The sound of skin slapping skin as you both fulfilled your carnal needs resounded loudly in your ears. It wasn’t the gentle love making that was your first time with Master Kenobi, but he’d learned that he didn’t always need to be gentle with you. After all, you’d both been through rough situations. In truth, having a fast round of rough, hard sex was something you liked when you knew you were going away for a while. The ache afterwards made you focus on something other than the ache in your heart. You just wished that you could have more slow, gentle sex again, the kind where you have the time to memorize every inch of him so you could pull it out at night when you were lonely. But this would have to suffice. You came to realize that he left so many marks on you so you wouldn’t forget him. It was a silly thought, really. How could anyone ever forget Obi-Wan Kenobi? Yet, you returned those marks as he playfully smacked your ass, causing you to moan against the patch of skin you had latched onto. 

Over and over, you met each other in the middle until you were on the brink. His thrusts were getting sloppy and a thin sheen of sweat coated your body and his forehead. You felt your toes curl in anticipation as a white hot light started to spread through behind your closed eyelids. His hand came up to the base up your neck to pull you close. He twitched inside you, on the edge of his own release. As you felt the coil in you snap, sending you hurtling into the oblivion, you faintly heard him in the background as he came.

“I love you.”

You collapsed into his clothed chest, feeling the arms of his robes wrap around you. You panted for air in the crook of his neck before reluctantly pulling back to get dressed. After righting himself, he got up and helped you collect your clothes, holding your outer robe up for you to slip your arms into.

“Earlier…” you murmured when you got to the door.

“What about it, darling?”

“When we both… _you know,_ ” you murmured, “Did you say something?”

Obi-Wan blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “I said I love you.”

“Oh,” you blushed. You tipped up to kiss him softly. “I love you, too.”

“Come back to me in one piece,” he murmured, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles.

“Me? You’re worried about me? I thought I was perfection,” you replied, squeezing his hand before leaving. You kept it together until you made it to your quarters on the ship. Only then did you allow yourself to loosen your robes and look at the marks upon your chest. Only then did you think of the auburn haired man that had told you he loved you for the first time today. 


	42. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handmaiden Reader  
> Prompt:  
> "You're Blushing"

Seduction. Apparently it’s an art form? You weren’t quite sure that it was an art form that they taught in handmaiden school on Naboo, because you definitely don’t remember learning it when you were working on your dagger skills with Padmé. No, you weren’t an artisan of seduction. Poisons? Yes. Music? Definitely. But seduction? Perish the thought.

“This seems silly,” you murmured, taking in the dress that Padmé had put you in for tonight’s event. It flowed out at the bottom after hugging what she had called your “assets” in all the right places. You felt wrong for dressing like this. You weren’t supposed to be in the spotlight. You were a handmaiden. Wearing this would get you noticed, and you weren’t sure that you wanted that anymore.

“Do you want to catch his eye or not?” she asked with a slight smirk on her face.

“He’s a Jedi, what makes you think this will work?” you sighed.

“Anakin’s a Jedi,” she said in protest.

“Yes, but Anakin… is _Anakin_ ,” you replied, struggling to find the diplomatic answer.

“I know Anakin doesn’t care for rules, but Master Kenobi has broken his fair share of rules as well,” Padmé said knowingly.

“I’m supposed to be in handmaiden robes,” you protested, trying a different tactic.

“Luckily, I’m in charge of what the handmaidens wear, and I say you wear this,” she winked.

You sighed, a frown on your face. She may have been a Senator for the past few years, but Padmé definitely still had a bit of a “Queen streak” in her. You gave up on further protest, knowing it would be futile. Instead, you made your way down to Padmé’s event, actively avoiding the one man you wanted to see most. You couldn’t have him seeing you like this. Not when the other half of the outfit was somewhere back in Padmé’s room.

That was how you found yourself hiding in the study of the palace on Naboo. You figured that you wouldn’t enjoy all the politicking at the party anyway. At least if you were lucky, in here you could curl up with a good book uninterrupted.

You weren’t so lucky.

Halfway through chapter one of the romance novel that you had swiped off the shelf, the man you’d been avoiding all night walked in.

“Do you always hide in studies during your Mistress’ parties?” he smirked.

“Do you always slip off from the parties to snoop around?” you countered.

“You know how I feel about politics,” he grimaced, sitting next to you on the window seat. “What’s your excuse?”

“Avoiding you,” you winked.

“Oh, and what offense have I committed now?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Nothing, I just didn’t want you to see me like this,” you admitted.

“Like what?” he asked in confusion, taking in your appearance. You missed the tint of pink on his cheeks.

“Like I’m trying to be beautiful,” you sighed.

“Darling, you are always beautiful,” he said sincerely, tipping your chin up towards his. “I know the robes give you all this sense that you can hide in a crowd, but I can assure you that you could never just fade into the background.”

“I-I don’t know about that,” you stammered, looking away to hide your face.

“ **You’re blushing** ,” he smirked, cupping your face to bring you back towards him. “How cute.”

“Master Kenobi, what’s the real reason you’re in here?” you asked softly.

“I was looking for someone,” he admitted. “She wasn’t out there, so I thought I’d look elsewhere.”

“Did you find her?”

“Indeed, I did,” he grinned, taking your hand in his. 

“What was so pressing that you had to come find me?” you asked with a small smile as you ran your thumb along the back of his hand.

“Well, you see, you’re the only reason I ever come to these things,” he said, leaning in conspiratorially. 

“Just a simple handmaiden? That seems silly,” you replied.

“People apparently do crazy things when they’re in love,” he murmured, reaching out to replace the strap of your dress that had slipped down your shoulder. Your eyes flicked down to your shoulder before going back up to his. You rolled that one shoulder, sending the strap back down with a coy smile on your face.

“ _Oh, is that how its going to be_?” he purred.

“Yes, Master Jedi, I believe it is,” you smirked, placing your hand on his chest and gently pushing him down into the window seat as you settled in his lap. His hands landed on your hips, gently bunching up the fabric of your dress as he gazed up at you like you were a goddess. You bent down to kiss him, capturing his lips and his heart just like you had the first time you kissed a decade ago when he was just a Padawan. Skirting around this tension for years made this next step easy. After all, it was as if the force had slowly been leading you both closer and closer to this moment when the stars would finally align. Giving in to the feeling, you both shoved fabric aside to get to what you were truly after. Lips left marks as you molded yourselves to each other, claiming what had been yours for quite some time now. His hips rocked over and over into yours as you lost yourselves in each other. All your dreams coming true in the blink of an eye. Entire star systems coming into existence in the darkness behind your eyelids as a result of the supernova within. Your names fell from each other’s lips reverently as you tried to breathe, choosing kisses over oxygen, a form of mouth to mouth that gave new life, new hope. The inevitable meeting and the inevitable coming together that had been decades in the making did not disappoint. A smile grew on your face as he held you into his chest, gently running his hand up and down your back. His heart beat was all over the place, and you knew yours was, too.

Seduction.

It wasn’t nearly as hard as you thought.


	43. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I want it to hurt"

You hated this. You hated all this sneaking around. You hated going months without seeing him. It was necessary, after all, given the circumstances. There was a war in the galaxy, and you knew you could never ask him to give up on that. He was needed there. You knew that. But… _you needed him, too_. A long time ago, when this all started, you wouldn’t have admitted that. You would’ve told him that you _want_ him, but you don’t _need_ him. That wasn’t the case anymore. You needed him in your life like you needed air. That was why you didn’t object to sneaking around or to a long-distance secret relationship, because you needed him in your life. Those blue eyes encapsulated everything good in life. Looking into them could chase away anything horrible and leave you feeling at peace. All was right in those eyes. As long as you could see yourself in them, you knew things were going to be alright.

Those same eyes held you in place as he told you the news. He was to go after Grievous. They had reason to believe they had found the Sith Lord and this was all part of the plan to bait him into the light.

“He’s killed so many Generals, Obi! You can’t go,” you pleaded. “It’s a death sentence.”

“The Council believes that I’m the only one who can do it,” he replied evenly, a slight blush on his cheeks at the slight brag.

You looked at him helplessly. You didn’t doubt him. After all, he was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a _hero_. He was who people called when things were hard and hope was lost. He was the ace up the galaxy’s sleeve. You trusted his skills, and you didn’t want him to think otherwise. However, _this was Grievous._ This was a monster. This was a machine who didn’t play fair. A machine who murdered Jedi to add to his sick collection of trophies. The thought of Obi-Wan going up against this menace worried you.

A sigh of concession passed through your lips. “I don’t doubt that.”

“I know you don’t,” he murmured, taking you into his arms. “You can still worry about me and trust that I am capable. Capability does not always promise victory.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” you murmured softly.

“You won’t,” he replied firmly.

“How do you know?” you asked.

“I can feel it in the force,” he said with a small smile. “It’s not my time yet. There’s more for me.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded, smoothing your hands up his chest. “When do you leave?”

“In the morning as soon as the troops are ready,” Obi-Wan replied, cupping your cheek.

“I suppose we should make the most of tonight, then,” you teased, but the usual mirth was gone. You were tired of the war. Tired of all this. The only thing you weren’t tired of was him.

“I suppose so,” he sighed before kissing you deeply.

It wasn’t your typical kiss. It wasn’t that you weren’t passionate with your kisses, but this was a different kind of kiss. Your lips met over and over again, growing desperate. It was as if this was your own secret language with which you could tell each other the things you couldn’t say aloud. Your kisses spoke of longing and need, the need for him in your life. Each press telling him you loved him and that you didn’t know what you’d ever do without him. His kisses were promises. He promised that he would come back to you. A promise that he would be yours and only yours when this was all over. A promise of a beginning from this ending.

Backwards, you made your way to the bed as your bodies called out for each other. Two magnets attracted and being pulled closer together. Hands were desperate as they pushed away fabric, the need to feel the reality under your fingertips taking over. The need to memorize every inch overpowered both of you as your mouths roamed. Taking your memories out of their box to look at when the night was lonely had ruined the quality. You needed to restore those mental images, refreshing them and replacing them with this new encounter.

His hands were rough, but his touch was gentle as he massaged your thighs. He trailed kisses up your chest before bumping his nose against yours.

“How do you want this?” he murmured.

**“I-I want it to hurt** ,” you admitted, averting your gaze.

He pulled back to search your eyes. “Darling?”

You swallowed, looking up at him. “If you’re leaving, I want to feel that you were actually here. I want marks and bruises. I want to be sore. I want to know that I was with you and that it wasn’t just a dream.”

Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath, lowering his mouth to your neck. Experimentally, he bit down, biting hard enough to make you gasp before soothing it with his tongue and sucking to leave a mark.

“Like that?” he purred.

You knew he’d been uncomfortable with the ask, but the fact that he could so easily slip into it because he knew you wanted it was not lost on you.

“Just like that,” you replied.

His lips crashed against yours as he pinned you to the bed with his body weight. His hands smoothed down your sides to your hips. He gripped them hard as he flipped you onto your stomach. You looked at him over your shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him and he winked.

_Anything for you._

The thought rang out in your head as he tugged your butt into the air towards him.

A loud crack sounded in the room. Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath as he watched the red shape of his hand form on your ass cheek. Your face was buried in the pillow to muffle yourself. With his knee, he pushed your legs open into a wider stance on your knees as he lined himself up with your entrance. He entered, slipping in only an inch before pulling out almost entirely and slamming into you. A moan ripped from your mouth and he groaned, head falling back in ecstasy. His grip on your hips tightened as he set a hard pace that gradually sped up. It was all too much, and you knew you’d be sore in the morning. Still, you bucked your hips back into his, desperate for the contact. He grunted, noticing that the mattress was swallowing all your sounds. That would never do. His right hand slipped up from your thigh to tangle in your hair, tugging until your face was out of the mattress.

“I want to hear you,” he said with a strained voice.

And hear you, he did. You cried out in pleasure as he thrusted deeper into you.

“ _Kriff_!” You gasped. It was loud enough to be heard over the sound of skin slapping skin. Soon, noises and moans spilled out of your lips like notes from a piano as he played you in all the best ways. You felt yourself tighten around him, knowing you were going over the edge shortly. His lips kissed the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine at his breath over your skin. Then, he trailed his lips down, nipping kisses along every inch he could reach as his thrusts grew frenzied. He was close. You could feel his heat inside you as he twitched, sending you over the edge before following you. He called out your name as he came, burying his face in your neck.

Your knees gave out and you collapsed to the bed. Gently, he pulled himself out before settling next to you and holding you into his chest. He used the force to pull the blanket up around you.

“You’ll be feeling that tomorrow,” he murmured in amusement.

“Something to remember you by,” you teased, turning in his arms to face him.

“You don’t have to remember something you’ll always have,” he whispered, kissing your nose.

A smile flitted across your face as you fell asleep in his arms.


	44. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Sex in public

You needed to do research, _but force_ , did you hate research. Sure, some people loved the library, and when you were trying to read for fun, you also loved it. But, researching for Master Windu because he’d tasked you with it was proving to be a bore. However, being the youngest council member meant you often drew the short end of the stick. You’d love to get some action these days, but instead the only person you saw on a daily basis was Jocasta. She was nice, but she wasn’t always interesting to talk to, speaking in riddles almost as annoying as Yoda’s. You were down in the archives only accessible to Masters and it was silent. No one else was there, letting you groan in frustration without fear of admonishment.

“That was a very un-Jedi-like sound,” a voice teased.

You froze in embarrassment. “I apologize, I thought I was alone.”

“No need to apologize. Perhaps I could be of some assistance,” the person said.

Footsteps drew closer and your heart skipped a beat as Master Kenobi came into view.

“Did you come all the way down here just to taunt me?” you asked. “You _are_ the one who suggested I research for Mace.”

He shrugged, “The last time there was research, I was the youngest member on the council and it was assigned to me. It was only fair that I pass the burden onto you.”

“You’re horrible,” you said.

“Yet, you’re smiling,” he pointed out.

“It’s hard not to smile around you,” you admitted. It was hard not to think about doing more things that were not very Jedi-like when Master Kenobi was around. In fact, you were sure he could make you make some very un-Jedi-like sounds if he were interested. The thought was fueled by the slight blush on his face.

“What?” you asked, “Not used to being the one on the receiving end of flirting?”

“Decidedly, no,” he admitted.

“ _How does it feel_?” you asked, stepping towards him.

“Wonderful,” he winked, “And I’m sure I can return the favor.”

“Oh? And how do you propose that?” you had effectively boxed him into a shelf, sleeves of your robe knocking into his shoulder.

His gaze flicked down to your lips. He licked his own as he met your gaze. “Master, I’m sure you have a few ideas.”

“We _are_ in a place of knowledge, Master Kenobi,” you purred, “ _Enlighten me._ ”

He reached forward to push your robe off your shoulder. It fell to the ground without a sound. Then, his hands gripped the collar of your robes as he pulled you into him, kissing you hard. You moaned lightly against his mouth.

_Quiet, Little One, or I’ll stop. We can’t risk getting caught._

You bit his lip in response, and he gasped slightly.

_Well played._

His hands were desperate against your body as he pushed all your layers aside so that he could access you. His mouth left sucking red welts on your skin. When you went to moan again, he shoved his fingers in your mouth.

_Suck them and stay quiet._

You couldn’t argue with him, doing as he told, but swirling your tongue around his fingers as payback.

_You don’t stop, do you?_

A chuckle sounded in your head as he looked up at you.

_Why do I feel like you’re going to be trouble for me?_

_Maybe because you’ve wanted this for as long as I have_ , you thought.

_How long has that been?_ His eyes softened on yours.

_Far too long, Obi. Geonosis._

_Geonosis?_

You nodded as he removed his fingers to kiss you properly. His wet hand slipped lower before burying in your folds. He swallowed any sounds you made as you whimpered against the bookshelf behind you. As soon as you started to clamp down around his fingers, he pulled his hands free and moved his own robes to free himself. Gently, he guided himself into you, setting a slow, loving pace that would also make the least amount of noise. His hips rocked into you over and over again, building in intensity as his mouth left you breathless.

_I have a confession to make_ , you called out to him through the lusty haze in your head.

_What’s that, darling?_

_I have an attachment to you_ , you admitted.

_Well, we_ are _currently attached._

_You know what I mean_.

_I have an attachment to you, too. Just don’t tell anyone that I told you so._

_Technically you never said it…_

_Oh, little one, you’re good. I knew you were the right choice for that open council seat._ His voice was a grunt in your head as he got closer to the edge, dragging you with him.

_Obi, I-I’m going to-_

_Then, cum._

Your hands tightened in his collar, gripping him with a death grip as you pulled him in for a harder kiss, shaking in his arms from the force of your orgasm.

_Kriff._ You heard it faintly in the back of your mind as he spilled into you.

You broke apart, struggling to catch your breath. Gently, he set you down on the ground and you quickly righted your clothes to look as if nothing had happened. Although, you could feel the evidence on your body.

“The holocron you’re looking for is over here,” Master Kenobi said, picking it off a shelf behind you and handing it to you.

“Thank you,” you murmured before tipping up to kiss him.

“ _Any time_ , Master,” he smiled serenely.

You blushed, heading out to the library with your research.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Jocasta asked with a raised brow.

You nodded. “Where I least expected it.”

“Isn’t that how it always is?” she mused.

More than she knew.


End file.
